I Hope You Dance
by SharinPattinson
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: OS. Alice piensa que su hermana introvertida, Bella, tiene que salir y disfrutar de la vida, por lo que firma la apunta en clases de tango. De mano de un instructor sexy, Bella aprenderá algo más que los pasos. Rated M, OOC/AU


**I Hope You Dance**

Historia original de Lissa Bryan

Traducción: FFAD

Beta: Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD)

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Bella tenía la hoja de registro y el certificado de regalo en su mano, apretados, mientras entraba por la puerta del estudio de baile. El lobby era pequeño, con apenas suficiente espacio para caminar entre las sillas desplegables que alineaban la pared y el escritorio de la Recepción vacía. Revisó su reloj: 7.30. A esa hora empezaba la clase, de acuerdo con el sitio web del estudio.

_«¿Dónde están todos?»_

Bella consideró la idea de salir y volverse a casa, pero le había hecho una promesa a Alice. Así que esperó, apoyada en el escritorio, unos minutos más.

Pudo escuchar algo de música por el pasillo. Quizás su reloj estaba retrasado y ya habían empezado. Siguió el sonido por el corredor con madera falsa que parecía haber estado ahí desde la administración de Carter. La alfombra marrón bajo sus pies estaba gastada. Había esperado que un estudio de baile fuera un lugar más atractivo estéticamente, pero probablemente eso se debía a que sólo los había visto en las películas.

El primer cuarto por el que pasó tenía una gran ventana para ver el interior. Había una sesión de ballet. Bella se detuvo por un momento y observó con silenciosa admiración, mientras que las mujeres se estiraban y doblaban sus extremidades en frente de un gran espejo. Ella nunca tendría esa clase de gracia, y un sentimiento de envidia y nostalgia la hizo suspirar.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo, buscando la fuente de la música de salsa y alcanzó la última habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, así que se asomó por el marco.

La estancia era grande, con un techo alto. Espejos cubriendo una pared con una barra a la altura de la cintura. En el rincón un estante lleno con pares de zapatillas de ballet que variaban de tamaños para niños o adultos. Un colgador de metal, a su lado, tenía un conjunto de trajes de baile con faldas de suave tul y boas de plumas. Y en el suelo, junto a un viejo piano que estaba cerca de la categoría de antiguo, había un bastonero de cerámica con diferentes bastones.

Intrigada, Bella se asomó más por el vano de la puerta y se congeló por la visión que se presentó ante ella.

En el centro del cuarto, un hombre estaba bailando. Cuando se dio una vuelta y vio su rostro, su corazón casi se detuvo. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás, y no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo boquiabierta. Su cara estaba perfectamente esculpida con grandes ojos verdes y pómulos altos, la mandíbula puntiaguda. El cabello era castaño oscuro y con un fascinante desorden. Reflejos rojos atrapaban la luz mientras se movía por el piso en un deslizamiento increíblemente suave, moviendo sus caderas al son de la música. Era tan agraciado como las bailarinas, pero sus movimientos, de alguna forma, eran feroces, crudos y apasionados.

Podría haberlo estado observando todo el día.

Lo que la impactó más fue toda la dicha que vio en él: Estaba bailando porque le gustaba. Bailando como si nadie lo observara, como decía el dicho. Había una deliciosa libertad en sus movimientos, y Bella se acordó de las aves que su madre y ella solían mirar por la noche, en el porche, después de cenar, cantando y volando, aparentemente, sólo por el placer de ello.

Cuando él la miró se detuvo por completo.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella bruscamente y escondiéndose detrás de la puerta, lista para retirarse.

—No te vayas —pidió él. Pudo escuchar sus pasos en el piso de madera mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Bella consideró huir, pero se lo había prometido a Alice.

El hombre asomó su cabeza alrededor de la puerta y la sonrió. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, y Bella sintió una corriente eléctrica dentro de ella.

—Hola.

Bella carraspeó e intentó recordar cómo hablar.

—Hola.

Consiguió articular, aunque podía sentir su rostro calentándose con un sonrojo.

—Soy Edward —se presentó, y Bella arriesgó un rápido vistazo a su cara. Parecía estarla estudiando intensamente.

Ella miró al suelo. Notó que él estaba usando mocasines.

—¿Y tú?

—B-Bella —susurró.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Bella. ¿Estás aquí por una clase?

Ella asintió. Su boca estaba tan seca como los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—¿Cuál?

—Tango. —Bella inhaló profundamente. Tenía que hacer esto. Se recordó a sí misma que le había prometido a Alice que lo intentaría—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Con sus instructores, me imagino. —Su voz era más gentil ahora, como si entendiera que Bella estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta—. Pasa.

_«¿Todos tienen un instructor personal?»_

Bella no se lo había imaginado así. Pensó que sería más como la clase de ballet que había observado, aprendiendo con un grupo. Lo siguió adentro y Edward caminó hacia el estéreo para bajar el volumen de la música. Una fila de sillas estaban a lo largo de la pared y él señaló una de ellas. Bella se sentó y él tomó otra para hacerlo frente a ella. Se dejó caer en el asiento, posando los brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Bella alzó la vista, repentinamente aprisionada por sus ojos verdes.

«_¿Son lentes de contacto?»,_ se preguntó. Seguramente la naturaleza no bendecía a las personas con ojos de un color tan magnífico.

—Así que… Bella, ¿por qué quieres aprender tango?

No había pensado que tendría que explicarlo.

—Fue idea de mi hermana —murmuró, mientras que su mente regresaba a la pasada conversación.

La semana pasada, Alice había ido al departamento de Bella y, mientras comían algo, le había preguntado abruptamente a Bella cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió del departamento por última vez.

—Fui al supermercado ayer —contestó Bella.

—No, quiero decir _salir._ Ya sabes, socializar.

Bella lo sabía pero no quería dar la respuesta. Había sido su fiesta de cumpleaños hacía más de cuatro meses.

—He estado ocupada.

Era una escritora de temas técnicos y había estado trabajando en un manual para una tableta. Era un trabajo difícil y estaba concentrada en ello.

Alice bajó su tenedor.

—Bella…

No podía mirarla.

—Lo sé, Alice.

Ésta última dejó su silla y se movió a la que estaba a la derecha de Bella, tomando su mano.

—Hermanita, no quiero que te pierdas todas las alegrías de la vida. Hay mucho allá afuera.

Bella asintió otra vez, pero no miró a los ojos de su hermana. Sabía que Alice sólo se preocupaba por ella, pero eran personas muy diferentes, tan diferentes que era difícil creer que fueran hermanas. Alice bromeaba siempre con que ella había absorbido todas las habilidades sociales, dejando a Bella sin nada.

Fue entonces cuando Alice sacó el certificado de su bolsa, un regalo, y lo dejó en la mesa, enfrente de Bella. Seis semanas de lecciones de tango.

Bella parpadeó, confundida.

—_¿Tango?_ Alice, no puedo bailar. Apenas puedo caminar por una habitación sin tropezarme.

—Sí, tango —confirmó—. Es un estilo divertido. Lunes y miércoles. Sólo es un curso para principiantes, así que no necesitas sentirte avergonzada. Seguramente habrá muchas personas en la clase que tampoco han bailado antes.

—Alice, yo…

Ella tomó la mano de Bella.

—No voy a forzarte a hacerlo, Bella. Sólo voy a decir lo que siempre digo: hay un mundo brillante y hermoso que te estás perdiendo. Te quiero, y quiero verte feliz, disfrutando la vida.

—_Soy_ feliz.

—No, no lo eres. Estás _contenta._ Y eso es algo totalmente diferente.

Bella estaba sorprendida, pero era la verdad. Se escondía del mundo para sentirse segura, y las únicas aventuras que ella vivía eran en las páginas de un libro. Estaba contenta, como Alice había dicho, con su vida ordenada y tranquila de escribir y leer.

—No dejes que la vida te pase de largo —la animó Alice—. Bella, sé cómo eres, pero tienes que tomar algunos riesgos, intentar nuevas cosas y experiencias. Si no lo haces… sólo no quiero que te arrepientas de las cosas que te perdiste. Por favor, Bella, simplemente inténtalo. Podrías disfrutarlo.

Bella dudaba eso, pero dijo que lo intentaría. Porque sabía que Alice tenía razón. Aunque estuviera contenta ahora, pasando su tiempo sola en su departamento, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando fuera una anciana recordando su vida? ¿Se arrepentiría de nunca haber tomado oportunidades como esta? ¿Haber intentado cosas nuevas, haber explorado el mundo de verdad en lugar de vivirlo desde la perspectiva de un autor?

Pero ahora, sentada frente a este hermoso hombre, con su corazón acelerado y su cara rojiza, deseaba haberse quedado en su casa. Apretó sus manos y sintió que la hoja de registro y el certificado se arrugaban aún más. Las abrió y le dio los papeles, haciéndolos él a un lado con apenas un vistazo.

Edward se puso de pie y le extendió su mano.

—¿Sabes? Las personas bailan por muchas razones.

Bella deslizó su mano dentro de la de él, sorprendiéndose ella misma. Por lo general no le gustaba tocar a extraños. Su mano era dura y llena de callos y eso también era inesperado. «Debe tener otro empleo, manual». Ella se lo imaginaba, de pronto, como un constructor: en una camisa sin mangas con un pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba en lo bajo de sus caderas... Bella no se podía imaginar que podía ponerse más roja, pero como él la ayudo a levantarse, se enrojeció aún más.

Él era tan alto… El tope de su cabeza apenas llegaba a su hombro. Se preguntó cómo un hombre tan grande podía moverse de forma tan agraciada.

Edward la sonrió, una sonrisa amigable y cálida. Ella intentó regresarla, pero bajó la mirada nuevamente, luchando contra ese canto de sirena con el que querían sujetarla sus ojos.

—Yo no bailo —ella contestó—, lo que quiero decir es que nunca lo he hecho.

—Qué lástima —respondió suavemente—, pero no te preocupes. Comenzaremos con algo sencillo.

Sostuvo sus manos entrelazadas en un lado, mientras colocaba la otra, suavemente, en su espalda. Ella podía sentir su calor a través de la blusa y apreciar un cosquilleo bajo ella.

—Coloca tu otra mano ahí —le murmuró.

Quitó la mano de su espalda, para tomar la suya y guiarla a su hombro. Su piel se quedó fría al sentir la ausencia. Después de que su mano se posicionó como le estaba indicando, él regresó la suya a su espalda. Ella estaba muy sensible a su cálido toque.

—Sólo un paso hoy —dijo—. Cuando yo ponga mi pie al frente, quiero que muevas tu pierna hacia atrás.

Lentamente, él movió su pierna hacia ella y Bella puso la suya atrás, como le había indicado.

—Ahora tú muévela hacia el frente.

Ella movió su pierna hacia él, mientras que él retiraba la suya.

—Excelente. —Ella continuaba escuchando la sonrisa en su voz, debido a que su mirada estaba clavada en el piso—. Otra vez.

Practicaron el paso sin parar, hasta que la pierna de Bella parecía estar amarrada a la suya por una cuerda invisible, siguiendo sus movimientos. Cambiaron a la pierna opuesta y luego alternaron, caminando hacia el frente y hacia atrás en sincronía. El tarareaba la música de la radio, y sus pasos iban acorde al ritmo de la canción. No les tomó mucho tiempo para que sus movimientos fueran fluidos y suaves. Bella jamás imaginó ser capaz de tener tanta gracia.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó, mientras ella levantaba su cabeza. Él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. De verdad —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que ella no había realizado—. Lo hiciste maravillosamente. ¿Notaste que al final no estabas siguiendo mis indicaciones? Tú estabas leyendo mi cuerpo. Sabías cuándo me iba a mover. Es un gran inicio.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella—. ¿Ya se acabó el tiempo?

—Casi. Sólo quiero que hagas una última cosa.

Ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

—Quiero que saltes.

Ella parpadeó

—¿Eh?

Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando caer su mano y removiendo la otra de su espalda.

—Quiero que saltes. Como una niña salta en un charco de agua.

«_¿Lo dice en serio?»_

Una mirada a su rostro le dijo que sí, que iba en serio. Bella dio un pequeño salto.

Él suspiró.

—Así no. Hazlo como si fuera de verdad.

Bella dobló sus rodillas y brincó alto, aterrizando con ambos pies, golpeando fuerte el piso de madera.

Edward sonrió.

—Aún hay esperanzas para ti.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al día siguiente, Edward estaba presente en la mente de Bella.

Ella trabajaba en su computadora, pero un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas se asomaban en el filo de su inconsciente. Mañana sería miércoles y ella lo vería nuevamente en la tarde. Se encontraba sorprendida de estar emocionada ante semejante idea.

Se recordaba, también, que tenía que preguntarle si había encontrado su pasador. Ella lo utilizaba para sostener su cabello y ayer no notó que le faltaba uno hasta que regresó a la casa. Alice los había encargado hacer como regalo para su cumpleaños, y odiaría perder uno. Eran muy pequeños, con unas pequeñas mariposas hechas de pequeñas piedras brillantes.

El día parecía que no tenía fin y durante la tarde… leer ya no era tan entretenido. No se podía concentrar en las páginas. Su mente se perdía en el extraño requerimiento de saltar, y se le ocurrió que él no estaba buscando estilo: él quería entusiasmo.

Se fue a acostar más temprano de lo normal. Se dijo a ella misma que estaba cansada por la cantidad de esfuerzo que había puesto en el manual, tratando de sacarlo de su mente, pero, en realidad, era porque quería que el día llegase a su fin.

A la mañana siguiente preparó su desayuno, mientras se continuaba regañando por la forma en que su mente regresaba a él. No había duda de que era muy atractivo y que ella era una joven saludable y normal. Una atracción hacia él era lo natural. Sin embargo, se dijo, de forma seria, que no era realista. Chicos como él nunca pensaban en chicas como ella, chicas con un aspecto corriente y que no sabían coquetear.

Él, posiblemente, estaba casado o tenía una relación. Hombres así no estaban solteros mucho tiempo. O podía ser homosexual. De cualquier forma, él estaba fuera de su alcance.

A las siete en punto, Bella tomó el autobús que la llevaría al estudio de baile, y entró.

Esta vez, la recepcionista estaba sentada en el escritorio. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos raros ojos azules muy protuberantes, que parecían como si a una muñeca la estuvieran apretando muy fuerte; su sonrisa tan falsa como las lágrimas de un cocodrilo. Una foto en la identificación que colgaba de su blusa indicaba que ella era Lauren. Su apellido estaba escrito en letras tan pequeñas que Bella no alcanzaba a leerlo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Lauren preguntó, su tono de voz indicaba, claramente, la falta de interés en hacerlo.

—Yo… Hum… —Bella luchaba para encontrar las palabras bajo esa mirada fría.

—Ella viene a verme a mí.

Edward dijo desde el final del pasillo. Inclinado de forma casual contra la pared. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa, y no se había rasurado hoy. Sin embargo, el color cobrizo de su barba resaltaba su quijada.

Bella observó cada uno de estos detalles con una mirada rápida y, luego, bajó sus ojos al suelo donde descubrió que sus pies estaban descalzos. Incluso sus pies eran atractivos, pensó, sintiéndose ligeramente sorprendida. Sus dedos perfectamente derechos. No era justo.

—¿De verdad? —La voz de Lauren era helada. Bella la miró y vio que sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Edward simplemente la sonrío.

—Sí, de verdad. Ven, Bella.

Ella lo siguió por el pasillo hasta el último cuarto. No había música el día de hoy. En su lugar, sólo dos sillas encontradas en el centro de la habitación.

—Toma asiento —le dijo él.

Bella se sentó en la silla de la derecha. Edward cerró la puerta del estudio y también corrió las cortinas de la ventana de observación antes de sentarse en la otra silla, frente a ella.

—¿No vamos a bailar? —Bella preguntó.

—Más tarde —contestó—. Primero, necesitamos trabajar en uno de los aspectos más importantes del baile.

—¿Qué es?

—Mírame.

Ella lo miró y luego alejó su mirada.

—Así no. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. Mírame.

Con trabajo, ella lo hizo. Él la sonrió.

—Mucho mejor. No, no dejes de mirarme. Cuando estás bailando necesitas estar enfocada en tu pareja. No puedes leer mis movimientos al menos que me estés viendo. La última vez que estuviste aquí, estabas mirando mis pies. Eso está bien para un principiante, pero necesito que me veas a los ojos. De eso es de lo que se trata bailar.

—¿Contacto con los ojos?

Él sonrió nuevamente.

—Comunicación —continuó explicando—. Cuando bailas con una pareja estás mostrando al mundo que dos personas están en sincronía porque se están comunicando silenciosamente, a un nivel fundamental.

Si ella miraba esos hermosos ojos… sabía que estaría perdida. Pero lo hizo de todas formas y se encontró viéndolos desesperadamente, atónita nuevamente.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora, el siguiente punto: Sonríe.

Ella estiró sus labios en una sonrisa de fotografía.

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—Una sonrisa verdadera.

Lo intentó otra vez, y él suspiro.

—Bella, ¿qué te hace feliz?

—Leer —respondió y sintió sus mejillas calentarse, avergonzada, pero no dejó de hacer contacto con sus ojos. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

—A mí también me gusta leer —respondió—. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de eso?

—Que puedo viajar a otro mundo, a otro tiempo. Que puedo vivir otras vidas y hacer cosas que, por lo general, no haría.

—¿Qué te impide hacer esas cosas?

Ella dejó de mirarlo y, para su sorpresa, él se estiró y utilizó la punta de sus dedos para levantar su rostro.

—¿Qué te lo impide? —Edward repitió.

—No soy… intrépida.

—Claro que lo eres. Te gusta leer eso y es por alguna razón.

—Tal vez. —Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward se incorporó y le tendió su mano. Bella la tomó, levantándose. Él dio un paso hacia ella, dejándola sin aliento.

Bella no sentía que su espacio personal fuera invadido como, por lo general, pasaba cuando alguien más estaba tan cerca. Comenzó a pensar en el significado de eso, pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando la masculina mano se colocó en su espalda, la otra tomó la suya y la puso al lado.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Ella suspiró.

Sus pensamientos estaban tan dispersos, ella no sabía qué era lo que estaba preguntando, pero no importaba, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Él dio un paso al frente y sus piernas parecían moverse a su voluntad, dando un paso hacia atrás en sincronía con las suyas. Edward la sonrió.

—¡Excelente! ¡Has estado practicando!

En realidad no lo había hecho. Su cuerpo, simplemente, recordaba el de él. Ella dio otro paso hacia adelante y se paró.

—No quiero pisarte, no traes zapatos.

Encogió los hombros.

—Entonces, quítatelos.

Ella se río de esto porque simplemente no se le había ocurrido hacer eso. Le parecía tan extraño bailar descalza… pero también deliciosamente divertido. El tipo de cosa tan sencilla y tonta que Alice hubiera aceptado alegremente.

Bella se los quitó, pero notó en el último momento que uno de sus calcetines tenía un agujero en el dedo. Se congeló de la vergüenza y encogió el pié, tratando de esconderlo.

—¡Calcetines también! —Edward declaró, al parecer no había notado el roto, por lo que estaba aliviada. Bella se los quitó rápidamente y los metió dentro de sus zapatos. El piso estaba frío pero no demasiado.

—¡Ahora, la parte divertida! —comentó—. Ven aquí.

Él la dirigió a una caja de madera que estaba en el piso y que se encontraba llena de un polvo beige. Otra caja estaba a su lado con un bulto color ámbar, dentro, y un pequeño martillo recostado a un lado del recipiente, lo cual explicaba el origen del polvo.

—Rosin —aclaró él—. Pon tus pies dentro y muévelos para que estén cubiertos.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —Bella puso un pie dentro del polvo y lo movió no muy convencida. Tenía una consistencia arenosa entre los dedos. Edward la ánimo a que metiera el otro y se asegurara que estaban bien cubiertos.

—Va a prevenir que te resbales —dijo.

Él metió sus propios pies dentro en cuanto ella terminó, moviéndolos vigorosamente en el polvo.

—¿Has visto a los gimnastas en las Olimpiadas? Ellos se ponen este polvo en sus manos, igual que nosotros.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, ella notó lo brillante que estaba el piso de madera. Bajo sus capas de cera había antiguas marcas y rasguños. Se preguntó qué de historias podría contar.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos. Su piel parecía ansiar el calor y el peso de su mano.

–Ahora, vamos a agregar un poco más. Sólo sigue mis pasos, ¿entendido?

Bella asintió. Esta vez, cuando él dio un paso hacia atrás ella no lo dio hacia delante. En su lugar, él comenzó a dirigirla alrededor del cuarto, lentamente, para que Bella se acostumbrara a igualar sus pasos mientras estaban en movimiento, su camino marcado por las huellas. Sus ojos atrapados en los de él.

Edward la sonrió y Bella podría jurar que su corazón dejó de latir unos cuantos segundos.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella.

¿En realidad lo estaba haciendo bien? Parecía tan sencillo seguirlo…

La música de fondo le agregaba un toque que parecía estar en un sueño mientras él la guiaba alrededor del cuarto, y sabía que no importaba qué sucediera, jamás olvidaría este momento. Bella cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo y escuchó su voz, la sintió temblar en su cuerpo.

—No, abre tus ojos. Sé parte del momento. Respíralo y vívelo con todos tus sentidos.

Y así lo hizo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Bella estaba aún dormida cuando el teléfono sonó la siguiente mañana. Tomó torpemente el auricular y lo metió bajo las sábanas, junto con ella.

—Hola —susurró.

—¿Estás bien? —Era Alice y parecía estar divirtiéndose—. Suenas como si tuvieras una resaca.

No estaba tan equivocada.

Bella se había quedado despierta hasta tarde, reviviendo cada momento de ese mágico baile. Aun ahora, Edward ocupaba su mente. Cuatro largos días en los que tendría que sobrevivir hasta la siguiente lección. La espera parecía interminable.

—Así que… ¿Cómo van las clases de baile?

—Bien —dijo Bella después de una pausa.

Ella quería decirle a Alice… _algo_. Algo que no podía poner en palabras. Algo acerca de lo que había experimentado. Por un momento, sólo un momento, se había sentido como la heroína de una novela romántica.

—¿Cómo te estás llevando con el instructor? Escuché que es guapo. Y soltero.

—Alice, por favor.

—No seas una santurrona —protestó Alice—. Venga, hermanita, vive un poco. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte si él te invitara a salir? Sal y disfruta. De eso se trata todo esto, ¿sabes? Lo peor que puede pasar es que tengas una excelente historia que contar.

Bella sonrió porque la simple idea era suficiente para motivar a Alice.

—No creo que esté interesado. Él está muy por encima de mí «liga».

—«Tú liga» incluye a cualquier hombre que quiera jugar a la pelota contigo —respondió su hermana—. Eres bonita.

Bella se rió.

—Tu opinión no es imparcial, Alice.

Siendo hermanas, Alice y Bella no se parecían, excepto que las dos habían heredado los mismos ojos café y la figura delgada de su madre. Alice, con su espíritu bohemio, de alguna forma ella lograba hacerlo bonito y parecía atraer a los hombres como moscas.

Bella se veía toda desarreglada y simple, y se perdía en el empapelado de la pared cuando se trataba de atraer galanes.

De verdad, Bella deseaba parecerse más a su hermana, mandar a volar las precauciones y animarse a disfrutar lo que la vida le ofrecía, pero le faltaba valor.

Los fines de semana no significaban mucho para ella, los trataba como si fueran cualquier otro día. Declinó la invitación de Alice de salir el sábado por la noche a bailar. En su lugar, trabajó más arduamente, tratando de alejar de su mente un par de ojos verdes y ese glorioso sentimiento de estar flotando en sus brazos, como si la gravedad hubiera dejado de existir. Cuando él la sostenía, Bella ya no se sentía sin gracia y rara. Era como si en sus brazos existiera un mundo nuevo que le permitía vivir en un sueño, y no podía esperar a regresar ahí nuevamente.

Cuando llegó el lunes, estaba tensa y nerviosa, como un adicto ansiando su siguiente dosis. Suspiró de alivio cuando se bajó del autobús frente a la academia de baile y se dirigió a la puerta.

Lauren estaba sentada en la Recepción y le dio a Bella una sonrisa falsa cuando ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Edward estará aquí en un par de minutos. —Lauren sonrío haciéndola sentir inferior—. Él esta… _con alguien._

Bella se preguntaba qué quería decir con eso, pero simplemente asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Lauren entrecerró sus enormes ojos ante la aparente curiosidad de Bella.

—Tanya está aquí —continuó—. Ellos ganaron ese trofeo juntos. —Miró la copa dorada que estaba en la repisa, sobre la ventana—. Él le dio un anillo de compromiso la última navidad. Fue _tan_ romántico.

Bella sintió como si su corazón se le saliera del pecho y cayera al piso.

«_Edward estaba comprometido.»_

Todas sus fantasías y esperanzas acababan de tener una terrible muerte. Sintió un golpe de dolor, un luto por algo que jamás sucedió, y que jamás sucedería.

Lauren sonrió y se reclinó en su silla justo cuando la puerta se abría. Edward salió con una alta y hermosa mujer, con el pelo rojizo. Ella se reía de algo que él había dicho, y Edward estaba sonriendo.

—¿Estas libre para ir a cenar? —Tanya preguntó.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Tengo una clase. —Se dirigió a donde estaba Bella y extendió su mano. Sin dudarlo, ella la tomó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Ella es Bella. Bella, ella es Tanya. Nuestra instructora con más experiencia.

Tanya sonrió, una sincera, calurosa y amigable sonrisa.

—Encantada de conocerte, Bella —saludó mientras se giraba hacia Edward—. Necesito irme, entonces. Nos vemos luego. —Ella le dejó un beso en la mejilla y le dio a Bella otra sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

—Hora de bailar —anunció Edward y dirigió a Bella a su salón.

Él le señaló la silla mientras cerraba las cortinas de la ventana de observación. Bella se sentó, aún sintiéndose sorprendida.

—Quería hablar contigo respecto a algo —señaló Edward mientras se sentaba frente a ella—: Pasión.

Bella sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban y maldijo su habilidad de sonrojarse tan fácilmente.

—¿A... a… qué te refieres?

Él la sonrió e inclinó su cabeza.

—¿A qué crees que me refiero?

No iba a contestar a eso, así que miró el suelo y entrelazó sus propias manos.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que la había avergonzado porque su voz se volvió más gentil.

—Me refiero a tu pasión en la vida. ¿Qué te apasiona, Bella?

Ella comenzó a morderse el labio y se forzó a dejar de hacerlo.

—Yo… yo en realidad… —Tomó una respiración profunda—. ¿Por qué me estas preguntando estas cosas?

—Bailar es una emoción humana en movimiento. Amor, alegría, dolor… _pasión._ Esta es la forma en que el alma canta, Bella. ¿Cuál es tu canción?

Ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

—Todo el mundo tiene una canción —dijo él. Puso sus dedos bajo su barbilla y levantó su rostro hasta que, sin remedio, ella lo estaba mirando a los ojos—. Justo, ahora, pienso que la tuya es un zumbido ligeramente discordante, una orquesta en crescendo. Pero puedo decirte que será una sinfonía cuando te metas de lleno en ella.

Él se levantó y extendió una mano.

Por una vez, Bella no la tomó.

—No creo querer eso.

—Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, pero creo que todo terminó aquí.

Se giró y huyó, pasó corriendo el escritorio de Lauren, esperando que no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

No importaba cuánto se reprendió Bella esa noche, no consiguió escaparse del depresivo malhumor que cargaba. No pudo escribir, golpeó las teclas y miró sin ver la pantalla, hasta que se rindió y apagó su ordenador. No podía ni leer. Se quedó mirando las páginas como si estuvieran escritas en sánscrito, sin comprender.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan molesta por un hombre al que sólo había visto un par de veces? Pensó en llamar a Alice, quien tenía más experiencia en estos asuntos y podría proporcionarla algunas ideas, pero rechazó esa iniciativa casi tan rápido como llegó. Alice le haría preguntas que no tenía ganas de contestar. En realidad ella no tenía ganas de hacer casi nada, pero, con la mirada perdida en el espacio, recordaba esos momentos preciosos en los brazos de Edward, cuando ella se había sentido como si estuviera volando.

El teléfono sonó y ella lo contestó por puro reflejo, arrepintiéndose tan pronto presionó el botón "TALK", ya que hablar era la última cosa que quería hacer. Su «hola» fue apático.

—Hola, ¿Bella?

Era la voz de Edward. Casi tira el teléfono.

—¿Bella?

Ella encontró su voz.

—H-Hola.

—¿Está todo bien?

Cerró los ojos.

—Sí. Humm… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Estaba en la hoja de registro. Espero que esto no te esté incomodando, pero sentí que tenía que comprobar que estabas bien, después de que salieras corriendo del estudio hoy.

Bella agarró el teléfono con demasiada fuerza. No sabía qué decir.

—Me quería disculpar —continuó Edward—. Mis preguntas, obviamente, te molestaron, y esa no era mi intención.

—Lo sé.

Tuvo que dejarle claro que no era culpa de él. Que ella no fue hecha para eso.

—Escucha, ¿podríamos vernos en algún lugar para tomar una taza de café?

—Lo siento, pero, en serio, no me siento con ganas de salir justo ahora.

—¿Y qué pasaría si yo voy a tu casa? Vivo sobre Baxer Street.

Sólo a dos calles. Era extraño pensar que él estaba tan cerca.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —replicó e inmediatamente se sintió como idiota.

Pero él no se burló de ella.

—Por la hoja. Lo lamento, Bella, no quiero que sientas que estoy invadiendo tu espacio personal…

—No, está bien. —Se escuchó a sí misma decir con una sensación de asombro—. Puedes venir.

—¿En serio? —Él sonó un poco sorprendido, lo cual cubrió rápidamente con las siguientes palabras—: Estaré ahí en diez minutos, más o menos. Estoy caminando.

—Bien. —La voz de Bella era tan temblorosa como la mano que sostenía el teléfono—. Te veré entonces.

Colgó y en ese momento empezó a sentir pánico.

¿Por qué le tuvo que decir que podía venir?

Se dio la vuelta, supervisando su apartamento. Su escritorio era un desastre, por lo que corrió a tratar de poner en orden los montones de papeles, antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente debería invertir el tiempo en sí misma.

Voló hacia su dormitorio y se limpió la molesta sudoración, se puso un pantalón vaquero y la blusa que Alice le había comprado para su cumpleaños. Tenía las mangas asimétricas y botones de perlas, era suave y de estilo romántico, en color melocotón. Algo en lo que Bella no se fijaría normalmente, pero dio gracias a Dios por tener esta prenda en este momento. Fue rápido al baño y se peinó salvajemente el pelo con un cepillo, mientras que trataba de pintarse los labios con la otra mano.

¡Espera! Ponerse el lápiz labial haría obvio que ella estaba tratando de parecer una muñeca gracias a su visita. Se frotó los labios con un pañuelo de papel y luego decidió que necesitaba lavarse los dientes. Así lo estaba haciendo, frenéticamente, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Escupió la pasta de dientes y puso el cepillo en el soporte, olvidándose, con las prisas, de enjuagarlo. Se limpió la boca con una toalla y corrió hacia la puerta, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo contra la pared. Mantuvo el equilibrio y se agarró del pomo de la puerta.

Llovía ligeramente. Edward tenía gotitas en su pelo cobrizo que captaban la luz del porche y brillaban como diamantes. Vestía un chaquetón y llevaba el cuello del mismo alzado. Él la sonrió.

—Hey. ¿Todo bien? Oí un ruido sordo.

—Me caí —admitió, antes de que su cerebro pudiera alertar a su boca sobre lo que ella no quería decir.

—¿Estás bien? —Parecía preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ocurre todo el tiempo.

Y ella se quiso golpear a sí misma y encerrarse. Él no necesitaba saber que era tan torpe como un elefante de tres patas y en patines.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Oh! Sí, claro.

Bella dio un paso atrás y él entró, desabrochándose la chaqueta. Debajo de ésta, llevaba un jersey de cuello V en color negro, que amorosamente abrazaba su pecho y mostraba su físico delgado y musculoso. Ella tomó su abrigo sin decir nada y lo colgó en el armario del pasillo.

Edward echó un vistazo alrededor de su apartamento, disfrutando de la decoración con muebles usados. Bella estaba repentinamente avergonzada y deseó haber aceptado la oferta de Alice para dejarla redecorar. No es que Bella no pudiera permitírselo, sino que simplemente no había tomado en cuenta ese detalle, ya que ella era la única que veía el apartamento. Nunca le había dado mucha credibilidad a la insistencia de Alice de que un bello entorno la haría más feliz, pero ahora deseaba haberlo hecho.

Le hubiera gustado invitar a Edward, casualmente, dentro de un espacio fresco y de moda, y que la hiciera parecer más interesante. En cambio, ella le ofreció un asiento en el sofá, de tela escocesa, ya viejo, y un refresco que sirvió en un vaso de plástico de un restaurante de comida rápida. Pero él sonrió cuando ella se lo entregó como si fuera de cristal de Baccarat, y la felicitó por su blusa mientras se sentaba.

—Oh, ¿esta cosa vieja? —respondió ella, tomando asiento en el otro extremo del sofá, porque sonaba como algo que Alice diría. Y entonces se dio cuenta de las etiquetas que sobresalían de la manguita y, sonrojada como color escarlata, giró la muñeca, esperando que él no las hubiera visto.

Edward tomó un trago y dejó el vaso, con cuidado, en una montaña de papeles al final de la mesa, antes de girarse hacia ella.

—Bella, realmente me siento como si tuviera que pedirte disculpas.

—No hay necesidad. —Se quedó mirando el vaso y observó cómo las pequeñas burbujas se rompían en la superficie de su refresco—. Es sólo que... no estoy realmente hecha para bailar, Edward. Tú eres un gran maestro, pero lo que dijiste me hizo darme cuenta de que no soy yo.

—Pero eres tú, Bella. —Se inclinó hacia ella, y el aliento de Bella quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras su mirada se enganchaba en sus hermosos ojos, y se quedó allí, sin poder hacer nada, hipnotizada—. Hay fuego en ti, aunque lo tienes enterrado en lo más profundo. Y me gustaría saber por qué…, por qué suprimes tu alegría.

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco, pues no sabía qué contestar.

—Te pregunté cuál era tu pasión hoy, y huiste. Hazme el favor de explicármelo.

Bella no podía considerar negarse. Sus ojos eran calurosamente compasivos, tan amables que hizo que su corazón le doliera un poco. Ella no podía decirle por qué había huido, pero podía responder la otra parte de su pregunta.

—Yo no creo que tenga nada que me haga apasionada —admitió.

Él la miró en silencio durante un momento.

—Lo siento.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—No tienes por qué.

—No, siento que no tengas ninguna pasión en tu vida. Eso es terrible. Y yo te voy a ayudar a solucionar eso. —Edward se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

Ella lo miró por un momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vamos, vamos afuera.

—Está lloviendo —protestó Bella.

—Bien —dijo—. Habrá algunos charcos para saltarlos.

Ella se empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza, pero Bella puso su mano en la suya y le permitió llevarla hacia el armario del pasillo, donde recogió su abrigo y sacó una de las prendas de ella. Era una gabardina gris. Él la miraba mientras se la ponía.

—¿Gris? —preguntó.

—Gris es... humm... práctico —contestó Bella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido esta cosa?

Ella pensó su respuesta.

—Siete u ocho años.

—Bien. Entonces no será un problema cuando encuentre una manera de arruinarla esta noche, así tendrás que comprar una nueva. Preferiblemente en un color brillante.

Ella parpadeó y él sonrió suavemente.

—Una mujer hermosa con un espíritu vibrante debe usar colores luminosos. Un diamante brilla mejor en un ambiente de oro brillante.

_«¿Hermosa? ¿Él piensa que soy hermosa?»_

Pero su lado racional le puso freno a la emoción del pensamiento que se agitaba en ella. Él no era un hombre libre. Estaba comprometido para casarse con otra mujer. Ella se dio la vuelta y él la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te ofendí?

El hombre era demasiado perceptivo.

—Yo… — Ella tomó una respiración profunda—. Es sólo que no creo que debas... que digas cosas como esas de mí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—A tu prometida no le gustaría, estoy segura.

—¿Prometida? —repitió extrañado—. ¿Te refieres a Tanya?

—¿Hay otra? —preguntó, su voz sonó un poco más agria de lo que pretendía.

—Bella, no estoy comprometido con Tanya. —Edward tomó su mano entre las suyas y acarició con el pulgar la parte posterior de sus nudillos—. Me rechazó.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Tenía que estar mintiendo.

_«¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio lo rechazaría?» _

No se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que él se echó a reír y notó su rostro arder de vergüenza.

—Ven aquí.

La llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, manteniendo su mano en la suya. Se posicionó cerca, tan cerca que sus muslos casi se tocaban. Bella tuvo dificultades para respirar con normalidad.

—Tanya y yo estuvimos juntos durante tres años —explicó—. Tuvimos algo bueno, ella y yo, y pensé que era el momento para hacerlo permanente. Pero ella dijo que no.

—¿Ella no te ama?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ella me ama, pero no de esa manera, y me tomó un tiempo antes de que pudiera admitir que el amor que sentía por ella no era el que nos convertiría en un buen matrimonio. Queríamos cosas diferentes en la vida.

—Cuando los vi juntos… —Bella se mordió el interior del labio.

Él asintió.

—Seguimos siendo amigos. Tuvimos, la que puede ser, la más amigable de las rupturas. Tanya es una buena persona; sólo que no era la indicada para mí, y ahora lo sé. Lo admitiré, me dolió por un tiempo, pero ahora estoy orgulloso de la decisión que tomó. Especialmente ahora.

«_¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso?» _

Bella estaba demasiado asustada como para preguntar. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ven, Bella. Vamos a jugar.

—¿Jugar?

—Sí, jugar —dijo con firmeza—. Necesitas desesperadamente divertirte. Estás en estado de emergencia, diría yo.

Desconcertada, ella le permitió que la arrastrara hasta la salida. Cogió las llaves del gancho a su paso, dejando atrás su bolso: su maletín de la computadora, su Kindle… todas las cosas que por lo general llevaba con ella cuando salía.

Fue extrañamente liberador no cargar con todo eso, e incluso se olvidó un poco de ello mientras seguía a Edward por la acera. Era una tarde cálida, a pesar de la lluvia, levantó la cara para que el golpeteo de las gotas le diera en el rostro.

Se detuvo en el borde de la acera, donde había un gran charco por la lluvia. Él la sonrió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que saltaste en un charco?

Bella pensó en ello.

—Honestamente, no creo que jamás saltara en uno intencionadamente.

Él le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando eras niña?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Desde niña, Bella siempre fue seria y cautelosa. Su madre la llamaba un «alma vieja». Había sido Alice quien había saltado en charcos y trepado árboles, y más tarde hizo cosas como paracaidismo e irse de mochilera por Europa durante el verano. Y una parte de Bella había anhelado hacer esas cosas mientras observaba desde la barrera, pero siempre se había dado la vuelta y ella misma se refugiaba en sus responsabilidades.

—Entonces, esto es importante —declaró—. Hay que saltar en este charco. Pero a medida que lo hacemos, quiero oír tu alarido bárbaro.

Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Mi qué?

—Vamos, eres una bibliófila, Walt Whitman: _«Yo tampoco estoy un poco domesticado, yo soy demasiado indescifrable / Suena mi alarido bárbaro sobre los tejados del mundo». _Así que déjame oírte, ¿lista…? ¡Una... dos... tres!

Ambos saltaron y Bella dejó escapar un terrible graznido cuando aterrizaron.

—¡Ahora, eso… —Edward dijo— fue un alarido!

El chapoteo empapó las piernas de su pantalón, pero ella se rio… se rio y pisoteó y pateó el agua como Edward hizo. Y jugaron bajo la lluvia, ella como la niña que nunca había sido, y una maravillosa sensación de paz y felicidad la llenó. Ella sabía que no venía de él, o del charco, o de la deliciosa estupidez de su juego. Venía de su interior, y ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí hasta que él la enseñó a desbloquearlo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Regresaron al apartamento de Bella, empapados y con frío, pero riendo como un par de adolescentes. Edward estaba sosteniendo su mano, la cual había tomado en todas las oportunidades que tuvo para hacerlo mientras jugaban.

Bella fue a buscar toallas y trajo un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta.

—Compré éstos por accidente —explicó mientras le entregaba los pantalones y una bolsa de plástico para la ropa mojada—. Sin embargo, eran demasiado grandes para mí, pero me parecía una molestia el devolverlos, así que sólo los guardaba.

—¿Para el caso de que tuvieras a un hombre mojado por la lluvia en tu sala de estar un día? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se secaba el pelo, y con los ojos brillantes mirándola.

Su cabello se levantó como espigas silvestres por toda su cabeza, y Bella apenas pudo controlar el exceso de baba. ¿Cómo era posible que cuanto más desaliñado estuviera, más sexy se veía? ¡Era tan injusto!

—Voy a dejar que te cambies —murmuró y se escabulló de vuelta al baño a cambiar su ropa por otra seca.

Consideró tratar de vestirse bien, pero luego se rindió. La mayor parte de su «buena» ropa era nueva o incómoda, y se encontró con que no tenía problema si Edward la veía con su vestimenta normal. Se puso el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y se secó el pelo con cuidado, tratando de no enredarlo. Por supuesto, era inútil, y pasó unos minutos maldiciendo mientras tiraba de los enredos con su cepillo.

Por último, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar y se paró en seco cuando lo vio ponerse su camiseta. Estaba de espaldas y ella podría haber llorado por la pura belleza de su espalda. Elegantemente musculosa y esculpida, estaba fascinada por el juego de los músculos hasta que el algodón los ocultó de su vista.

Se dio la vuelta y la sonrió, una sonrisa que envió una sacudida eléctrica a través de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward —. Hice una pausa al vestirme porque me distraje con las cosas sobre la mesa.

Bella se sonrojó un poco, era un desastre. Seguro que pensaba que ella era caótica.

—Tenía curiosidad. Espero que no sientas que no debería de…

—No, está bien —contestó ella rápidamente—. Sé que es un caos.

—Apuesto a que no lo es para ti —afirmó Edward—. Seguro que sabes dónde está todo, y si lo tienes colocado así es porque te será fácil encontrarlo, mientras que estás haciendo algo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con la boca un poco abierta.

—Tienes razón.

—Muéstrame.

Bella se acercó a la mesa y cogió uno de los pequeños trozos de papel, extendiéndolo cerca de la esquina.

—Estas son las ideas —explicó—. No siempre llevo un cuaderno conmigo y no me gusta hacer notas en el ordenador, por lo que busco un pedazo de papel en algún lugar y lo escribo antes de que se me olvide.

Ella tocó la pila en frente del monitor.

—No acostumbro a hacer notas en los márgenes, pero a veces investigo por separado las anotaciones que tengo que hacer en cada capítulo, así no lo olvido.

—No sabía que la redacción técnica necesitaba de tal proceso creativo.

Suponía que no debería sorprenderse de que él fuera capaz de averiguar qué era lo que hacía con sólo echar un vistazo por encima del escritorio con papeles esparcidos.

—Por lo general no lo es, pero es sólo mi forma de trabajar. Y parece que funciona para mí. Sigo recibiendo ofertas de trabajo de todos modos.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Mucho. Suena aburrido, lo sé, pero me gusta la idea de tomar conceptos complicados y hacerlos fáciles para que la gente los entienda. Es como si les estuviera ayudando, ¿sabes? Me imagino a alguien frustrado porque no puede conseguir que su dispositivo haga lo que quiere, consultando mi manual y encontrando una solución fácil. Tal vez eso haga su día un poco más feliz.

Edward sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

—¿Ves? Tienes pasión. Sólo la has escondido bajo una máscara de responsabilidad.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiéndose de repente tímida. Ella vio a Edward por el rabillo del ojo mientras se movía por la habitación. Su equipo de música estaba en un estante de la pared, un sistema ligeramente pasado de moda que usaba CDs.

Alice había estado tratando de convencerla para que cambiara a un reproductor de MP3 y altavoces Bose, pero a ella le gusta ver todos los CDs en su estante. A pesar de su Kindle, era lo mismo acerca de los libros. Le gustaba estar rodeada de ellos. Y al igual que sus libros, era una colección ecléctica: de todos los géneros y estilos.

Vio a Edward tomar un CD de la estantería e insertarlo en el reproductor. La música comenzó, y se acercó a ella. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su pelo e inclinó la cabeza de manera que ella lo mirara, sin poder hacer nada, hechizada por sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Baila conmigo —murmuró.

_«Para siempre_», pensó deslumbrada.

Bella levantó las manos hasta sus hombros, y él puso la suya en la parte baja de su espalda. Ellos fluyeron sin esfuerzo con los pasos que él le había mostrado. Su sala de estar se desvaneció. Todo se diluyó excepto la música, con los ojos y la sensación de sus manos sobre ella, su toque cálido enviando una sensación de escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

Una parte de la letra quedó atrapada en el borde de su mente:

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_  
_I hope you dance. (1)_

Edward la miró a los ojos, y ella supo que la canción no había sido elegida al azar. Él estaba hablando con ella en esa sincronía silenciosa, sobre lo que le contó el día que se conocieron: su cuerpo, la música, sus ojos, su corazón. Y estaba asombrada por lo que oía… sentía. Asombrada y extasiada. Le dolía el corazón por todo lo que ella deseaba decir, y que esperaba estar expresando.

Tal vez era ella. Bajó la cabeza. Se quedó sin aliento. Él se detuvo a un milímetro de de su boca como si fuera a pedir permiso, y ella se lo dio, eliminando la distancia y tocando sus labios con los suyos.

Tan suave, cálida y dulce. Él los tomó en un suave y tierno beso, todo lo que un primer beso debe ser y, luego, profundizó con el hambre caliente que hacía juego con el anhelo salvaje de su alma. Deslizó sus dedos por entre su pelo y los enredó en aquellos hilos sedosos, para retenerse con ella, pero era Bella quien estaba presa, atrapada por el calor que consumía su cuerpo en un fuego de erotismo y con una intensidad casi violenta. Sus bocas se movían juntas en su propia danza, un acuerdo silencioso… perfecto. Bella se oyó gemir, y Edward se hizo eco del sonido.

Él se apartó y ella casi gritó ante la pérdida. Abrió los ojos mientras la varonil mano se acercaba a su mejilla.

—Bella.

—Edward. —Las manos de ella seguían enredadas en su pelo y su respiración entrecortada.

Su pulgar trazó la línea de su bella mejilla, y él cerró los ojos por un momento. Se inclinó y le dio otro beso, esta vez suave y cálido, tan suave como el beso de la lluvia cuando habían jugado fuera.

—Miércoles —dijo él.

Entonces se apartó y la sonrió, una sonrisa dulce, ligeramente teñida de tristeza. Y cogió su abrigo del respaldo de la silla mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Bella no durmió bien esa noche. Dio vueltas y vueltas, recordando los acontecimientos una y otra vez. Al principio, se había desconcertado en cuanto a por qué se fue, pero eso lo procesó en su mente lentamente. Estaba en lo cierto. Ellos no estaban preparados para lo que podría haber sucedido si se hubiera quedado.

Ahora sabía lo que significaba la palabra «pasión». Los pocos encuentros que tuvo en la universidad ni siquiera se acercaban al nivel de intensidad que había contenido ese beso. Sus emociones eran un revoltijo salvaje, y trató de calmarse para examinar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero había tantas contradicciones que se dio por vencida. Algunos de los sentimientos los desestimó con severidad por prematuros, pero, lo cierto, es que nunca se había sentido así. Nada en su tranquila y ordenada vida la había preparado para esto.

Tenía que llamar a Alice. Ella la ayudaría a solucionar el problema. Miró el reloj y gimió, calculó las horas hasta que pudiera llamarla. Su sueño era inquieto, estaban ocupados por los recuerdos recientes, recuerdos que hicieron que su corazón y su cuerpo le dolieran por el deseo, que ella no creía que debía estar sintiendo todavía, pero que estaban, sin duda, allí.

Bella llamó tan pronto como era humanamente razonable. Alice era esteticista y no abría su Centro de Belleza hasta las diez, así que lo hizo a las siete de la mañana. Eso era provocarla.

Ella supo de inmediato, por el estruendo de la voz grave de su hermana, que la había despertado, pero no podía dejar que las palabras se le escaparan:

—Necesito ayuda, Allie.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Alice tomó un sorbo de café y miró a Bella pinchar sus panqueques. Estaban sentadas en un pequeño restaurante, en la calle, tomando el desayuno, pero Bella había comido muy poco.

—Simplemente no lo sé, Allie —dijo Bella por décima vez—. Es... Es algo que nunca he experimentado y no sé qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no disfrutar del viaje? —preguntó Alice.

Bella la miró.

—Vamos. —¿Estaba loca?

—Lo digo en serio. —Alice dejó la taza y se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Bella, lo que estás sintiendo en este momento es una de las mayores alegrías de la vida. Y estoy tan feliz por ti que podría chillar y llamar la atención en grande, pero no voy a hacer eso.

»Lo que voy a hacer, en cambio, es decirte que esto es lo que he esperado durante todos estos años, que se podría obtener por ahí y vivir la vida al máximo, y disfrutar de todas sus maravillas. Estos son los mejores malditos seiscientos dólares que he gastado.

Bella se rió, pero se serenó rápidamente, trazando el borde de la taza de café con el dedo.

—Alice, ¿y si no es... en serio?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Y si está simplemente jugando?

—¿Y qué si lo es? —la desafió Alice—. Vamos, Bella. Tuviste un par de aventuras en la universidad.

Bella miró su taza.

—Yo no pretendí que fueran aventuras.

Alice se quedó en silencio, Bella se sentía culpable. Eso había sido el verano que Alice estaba de mochilera por Europa, y ella no había querido preocuparla, así que mantuvo su angustia para sí misma. Alice habría acortado el viaje si lo hubiera sabido. Bella se sintió estúpida por caer dos veces.

Después, ella fingió con Alice que habían sido consensuadas las aventuras de una sola noche, Alice se sorprendió y sospechaba que ella no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad, pero Bella se había negado a ir más allá.

—Alice, yo ya estoy sintiendo demasiado. Y me temo que si lo dejo ir más lejos... Sólo que me afectará demasiado si me entero de que se está divirtiendo.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él sobre esto —dijo Alice deliberadamente—. En vez de preguntarme a mí. Pregúntale de frente qué piensa sobre esto.

—No puedo hacer eso.

Alice suspiró.

—Entonces supongo que nunca sabrás lo que podría haber sido. Porque sé lo que vas a hacer. Te vas a ir para el estudio, temprano, un día que sepas que no está él allí y cancelarás el resto de las lecciones. Entonces no le cogerás el teléfono cuando te llame. Y te preguntarás por el resto de tu vida si él podría haber sido el único.

Bella dejó caer su taza con estrépito en el plato. Ella había estado teniendo pensamientos vagos en ese sentido. Alice lo sabía porque Bella era simplemente predecible. Cautelosa, tomando la salida del cobarde.

Bueno, ella no era una chica más. Apretó la mandíbula y levantó la barbilla.

—No esperes un reembolso pronto, Alice.

Su hermana se inclinó sobre la mesa y apretó la mano de Bella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Bella descubrió que Edward se había olvidado de su bolsa de ropa mojada cuando se fue. Ella la miró consternada por un momento, sin saber qué hacer. No podía dejar las prendas en dicha bolsa y esperar hasta el miércoles. Tendrían moho. Se mordió una uña en la indecisión y, finalmente, la recogió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Dos manzanas más abajo había una lavandería, y al lado una pequeña tienda de libros con una cafetería. Bella compraba allí con frecuencia, aunque su selección era muy limitada, el anciano propietario le había pedido libros para ella con mucho gusto. Lo saludó con la mano mientras caminaba y levantó cinco dedos para mostrarle que ella terminaría pronto.

Abrió la puerta de la lavandería. El interior era cálido y húmedo y olía a detergente, mientras que el aire zumbaba por los motores resoplando. Las pocas personas en el interior no miraron cuando entró Bella. Ella se acercó a la lavadora sin ocupar más cercana y miró la bolsa, con duda. Su instinto fue volcar la ropa a la derecha, en la lavadora, y tocarlas lo menos posible para evitar la violación de su intimidad, aunque… ¿y si tenía algo valioso en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero o el suéter necesitaba cuidados especiales de lavado?

Bella se sonrojó mientras ponía el pantalón fuera de la bolsa. Lu ropa interior cayó al suelo. Calzoncillos boxer negros. Los recogió rápidamente y los arrojó a la máquina. Aún con la cara roja, metió la mano por dentro de cada bolsillo, aliviada al encontrarlos vacíos. Excepto la parte delantera derecha, frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo pequeño y duro. Lo sacó y se quedó mirando el objeto en su palma: era el pasador de mariposa que había perdido en su primera clase de baile. Las piedras de colores parpadeaban en las luces fluorescentes.

¿Pretendía Edward dárselo cuando vino la noche anterior y, simplemente, se había olvidado cuando de pronto se vieron envueltos en ese momento…? Bella decidió que tenía que ser el caso y lo dejó caer en su propio bolsillo. Pero algo tiró de su mente y deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, en el bolsillo, y recorrió la pequeña mariposa, frunciendo el ceño.

Su suéter resultó ser apto para lavar a máquina. Empezó a meterlo en la lavadora, pero sus manos no obedecían. En cambio, trajeron el jersey hasta su nariz. Ella aspiró y cerró los ojos ante su delicioso aroma. ¿Sería sólo colonia o era él? No lo sabía, pero era un olor al que su nariz podría fácilmente convertirse en adicta. Se obligó a dejarlo ir y lo dejó caer con el pantalón, rezando para que el color no destiñera. Compró un pequeño paquete de detergente en la máquina expendedora y lo utilizó con moderación, a continuación insertó la moneda para iniciar el ciclo de lavado.

Después de que comenzara, se acercó a la tienda de libros, que olía deliciosamente a café, productos horneados y a papel. El Sr. Weber sonrió al verla y deslizó una taza de té sobre el mostrador, junto con uno de los rollos de media luna recién horneados por su esposa. Bella sonrió y le entregó el dinero antes de tomar asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas junto a la ventana. El intercambio era amable, se lograba sin hablar, un patrón que se habían establecido al principio de su relación. El Sr. Weber era un alma muy gentil y sensible.

Ella no había comido gran parte de su desayuno en el comedor con Alice, pero incluso si hubiera estado llena, los rollos de media luna, frescos, de la señora Weber, eran irresistibles. Bella masticaba feliz, tecleando en su ordenador portátil la edición de su manuscrito, mientras que esperaba a que la ropa estuviera lista. Se acercó a ponerla en la secadora y volvió a encontrar al señor Weber rellenando su taza de té. Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo. Afortunadamente, había ajustado el temporizador en su ordenador, ya que se quedó absorta en su trabajo y se olvidó por completo de la ropa.

Llevó la taza de vuelta al mostrador y se dirigió a la lavandería, sólo para encontrar la ropa todavía rodando en el enorme tambor de la secadora. Con un suspiro, se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico duro, en frente de ella. Se preguntó si a alguna gente le gustaba ver su ropa dando vueltas como si vieran una película.

Alguien entró por la puerta de vidrio que se enmarcaba en vapor. Bella levantó la vista y vio que era Tanya, la casi-novia de Edward. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo.

«_Por_ _favor que _ _no_ _me vea. Por favor que no me vea.»_

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Tanya se había detenido y se daba la vuelta en la puerta de la lavandería. Bella silenciosamente maldijo. Los zapatos de Tanya aparecieron en su campo de visión.

—¿Bella?

Miró hacia arriba. Tanya sonrió.

—Eres Bella, ¿no es así?

Asintió.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos el otro día en el estudio.

Como si Bella pudiera olvidar ese momento y la pena que sintió al pensar que Edward estaba comprometido.

—Te recuerdo. Hola. —Miró a Tanya por cortesía, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar el suelo de baldosas desconchadas.

Tanya se sentó a su lado.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar en algún momento.

Bella no tenía idea de qué le diría. Ella dirigió su atención hacia la secadora y quiso que finalizara lo antes posible.

—Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti —continuó Tanya. —_Mucho_. Yo no le he visto hablar tanto sobre una mujer desde... bueno, _nunca_.

Bella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, como cuando la ropa interior de Edward cayó alegremente delante de la puerta de cristal de la secadora.

—Escucha, creo que puedes haber tenido una impresión equivocada el otro día.

La voz de Tanya se había suavizado, y ella se inclinó un poco hacia delante para tratar de llamar la atención de Bella. Ésta, a regañadientes, la miró y luego regresó su vista rápidamente de vuelta a la máquina. La ropa interior todavía se balanceaba alrededor, justo en frente de la ventana.

«_Burlándose_ _de_ _ella._»

Tanya miró al frente para saber qué encontraba Bella tan absorbente, y vio los boxers. Ella levantó una ceja, y las comisuras de su boca se arquearon hacia arriba, como si estuviera tratando, con fuerza, de reprimir una sonrisa. Bella deseó poder derretirse a través del piso. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y calientes, pero se encontró con la mirada de Tanya, con sorpresa y con una audacia que le sorprendió a ella misma.

—Tal vez escuchaste que él y yo… —Tanya se interrumpió y se movió en su asiento hasta que se enfrentó a ella—. _Amo_ a Edward —dijo Tanya—, no en la forma que tendría que ser amado. ¿Entiendes? Él siempre será mi mejor amigo, pero no estamos hechos el uno para el otro… de esa manera.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir a eso? Bella simplemente asintió.

—Él quería una vida diferente, ¿sabes? Los niños y la casa con una cerca, un perro y una minivan. Y yo deseaba viajar por capricho y bailar toda la noche. No podía darle lo que necesitaba porque yo no lo amaba lo suficiente como para renunciar a lo que yo quería.

»Es por eso que lo rechacé. Lo amo lo suficiente como para querer que sea feliz, de la forma en que jamás podría haberlo sido conmigo. Él necesitaba a alguien diferente, alguien especial. Necesitaba... bueno... Él necesitaba a alguien como _tú_, en realidad.

—¿Como yo? —Bella parpadeó.

Tanya sonrió.

—Cuídale. Él ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para darle a alguien su corazón, alguien que pudiera apreciarlo como se merece.

Y con eso, se puso de pie y salió de la lavandería, cuando el secador zumbó y la ropa interior de Edward cayó al fondo del agotado tambor.

.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Bella temblaba un poco cuando entró en el estudio de danza la siguiente noche, y no tenía nada que ver con el frío y el clima deprimente.

El escritorio de la entrada estaba desocupado, y las luces de las otras habitaciones, apagadas. Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la sala de Edward. La puerta estaba abierta, como si él estuviese esperándola dentro, vestido de manera informal, con un jersey marrón y un pantalón largo, de color caqui. Como siempre, ella se vio afectada por su pura belleza física: las líneas esculpidas de su rostro y la forma en la que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban para ella, con una sonrisa gentil y a la que ella amaba tanto.

—Hola, Bella —dijo él—. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella no pudo contestar. Su temblor se incrementó. Le había tomado todo su valor encararlo hoy, y ahora estaba abandonándola, justo en el momento crucial. Su mirada cayó al suelo y vio sus pies desnudos, de nuevo.

—Hey —dijo él, y ella escuchó la preocupación en su voz—. Awww, Bella, ven aquí.

Él cruzó los pocos pasos que los separaban y la atrajo para abrazarla. Su pecho era firme y cálido bajo la mejilla de ella, podía escuchar el suave golpeteo de su corazón bajo su oído. Los brazos de él la sostenían firme pero gentilmente y ella sintió cómo la tensión poco a poco la abandonaba. Él se apartó un poco y la sonrió.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó mirándola con intensidad.

Ella asintió.

—Hay pocas cosas en este mundo que no puedan ser mejoradas con un buen abrazo —declaró él, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa insegura en respuesta. Bella empezó a inclinar su cabeza y él la atrapó con sus dedos, empujando un poquito su rostro hacia atrás para que sus miradas se encontrasen—. ¿Pensaste que sería raro, hmm?

—Sí. —Su voz sonaba rota, un poco. Tragó fuerte.

—No lo será, lo prometo. —Él dejó un beso en su frente—. Estás aquí, conmigo, y voy a mostrarte cuán feliz me hace.

—¿Cómo?

—Vamos a bailar.

Él caminó hacia el equipo de música y abrió la caja de un CD.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó Bella mientras se quitaba los zapatos—. El edificio entero parece estar vacío.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa sobre su hombro.

—Lo está. Um, para ser sinceros… Tu clase fue cancelada hace cinco semanas. Has debido perderte la llamada.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué me has enseñado entonces?

Apretó el botón de Play y la música comenzó.

—Porque, Bella, nunca he conocido a una persona que necesitase bailar más que tú.

—¿Sentiste lástima por mí? —Las palabras eran como agujas afiladas clavándose en su corazón.

—No. Quería estar ahí cuando sucediese. Porque sabía que sería glorioso. —Él extendió la mano—. Baila conmigo.

Era una petición a la que ella no se podía negar.

—Vamos a probar algo nuevo —le dijo—. ¿Confías en mí?

Lo hacía. Que Dios la ayudase, lo hacía. Ella asintió y él sonrió de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, voy a recostarte, echándote un poco hacia abajo. Quiero que enrosques tu pierna izquierda sobre la mía. Iremos despacio.

La sostuvo entre sus fuertes manos y, como siempre, su corazón se aceleró. Como si él lo supiese sonrió suavemente y apartó un rizo de su pelo que se había posado en su mejilla.

—Ahí vamos.

Inclinándose, Edward dio un paso hacia su izquierda de forma que su pierna derecha se extendiese más allá de la de ella, y su pierna izquierda doblada soportase la de ella. La hizo inclinarse, despacio, como había prometido. Bella utilizó su pierna derecha para agarrarse y curvar la izquierda alrededor de su muslo.

—¿Qué hago con mis brazos? —murmuró. En ese momento estaban entrelazados sobre sus hombros.

—Déjalos ir —dijo él suavemente.

Ella lo hizo, y era tan deliciosamente liberador sentir su cuerpo completamente sujeto por sus brazos…, saber que estaba completamente segura en ellos. Lentamente, Bella levantó sus brazos hasta que estuvieron tras su cabeza, y dejó caer la suya hacia atrás.

Hizo un pequeño sonido y ella sintió cuándo él descendió su cabeza y pasó, rozando, sus labios a través de la vulnerable columna de su garganta. Tan suave como el roce de las alas de una mariposa, como el beso de una brisa de verano.

—Voy a sostenerte con un solo brazo ahora —le dijo Edward—. No te pongas rígida, ¿de acuerdo? Te tengo.

De alguna manera, ella lo sabía y la seguridad era increíblemente liberadora. La estaba sujetando solamente con su antebrazo derecho. Estaba maravillada por su fuerza.

Él trazó un camino con sus dedos por su brazo, lentamente, y deslizó la parte de atrás de ellos a través de su palma, dejando un camino de nervios chispeantes en su estela. Él coló sus dedos en su mano derecha y la atrajo de vuelta a su cuerpo.

—Desliza tu otra pierna hacia atrás, hasta que estés descansando sobre tu rodilla —él susurró, su cálido aliento contra su piel.

Bella tembló por la sensación mientras deslizaba su pierna izquierda hacia atrás. La punta de su pie rozó el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba curvado como un arco bajo el de él, una víctima de sacrificio dispuesta, acostada a lo largo del altar de piedra de su brazo.

—Un brazo alrededor de mi espalda. —Ella lo llevó hacia abajo y lo deslizó alrededor de su cintura, lentamente, saboreando el sentimiento de la cálida piel bajo su camisa. Deslizó su pie hacia arriba, sobre su pantorrilla, para sentir los duros músculos de su pierna bajo su pantalón.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó él. Su voz estaba un poco ronca.

—¿Tener qué?

Ahora él parecía divertido.

—La pose.

¿Eso era una pose? Bella levantó su cabeza y parpadeó para aclarar su mente nublada. Miró al espejo y se puso un poco rígida por la sorpresa ante la imagen profundamente erótica que ambos representaban. Edward en equilibrio sobre su cuerpo arqueado, sus piernas eran una imagen provocativa, incluso enfundadas en sus vaqueros sueltos. Ella tragó, con dificultad, antes de que pudiese hablar:

—Sí.

Bella apartó la mirada de su imagen y la subió para encontrarse con la de él. Edward le dedicó una pequeña y dulce sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de ella palpitase.

—Eres muy... flexible. —Su voz era un murmullo bajo, casi un ronroneo.

—Yoga —soltó ella abruptamente.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿En serio?

Él la puso derecha mientras sentía su cabeza flotar, aunque no creía que fuese por el súbito cambio de posición.

—Vamos a combinarlo con los pasos que aprendiste antes. Empezaremos despacio. Tú controlas el ritmo. Dímelo cuando estés lista para ir más deprisa.

Edward la hizo girar alrededor de la habitación, y parecía que los pies de Bella conocían los pasos, su cerebro iba a la deriva con una embriagadora sensación. Como si estuvieran atados a los de él, incluso añadiendo giros y vueltas al baile, aunque mantenía el ritmo lento que había prometido.

—Más rápido —susurró ella.

Él la sorprendió, sujetando su mano y haciéndola girar. La acerco a sí casi tan rápido que terminó con su espalda presionada fuertemente contra su cuerpo, su brazo alrededor de su estómago.

—Nos vamos a inclinar juntos —la instruyó—, así…

Deslizó una de sus piernas hacia atrás y luego dobló su rodilla, casi como si se estuviera hincando. Ella recostó su cabeza contra su hombro y sintió sus manos deslizarse hacia sus caderas mientras se reclinaban y se levantaban juntos, lentamente, arqueándose.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —susurró. Su aliento acariciándole la oreja, suavemente. Haciendo que su respiración se acelerara.

—Sí —respondió ella, pero no porque no hubiera memorizado el movimiento. Quería disfrutar ese momento un poco más de tiempo, la sensación de su cuerpo presionando contra su espalda, su pierna deslizándose contra la suya.

Cuando se levantaron de nuevo, la giró tan velozmente y de tal forma que ella lo estaba mirando y, por un instante, se congelaron, ambos respirando rápidamente, aunque no por cansancio. Como si una señal invisible hubiera sido dada, comenzaron a moverse juntos.

—Otra vez —habló con voz ronca y la giró hacia afuera.

Ella entrelazó su pierna alrededor de la de él y la giró de regreso, como si no pudiera soportar que la separaran. Edward dejó caer su espalda reclinándola como la había enseñado, aunque el ángulo era diferente su cuerpo estaba desesperado por obedecer.

_«__Me gusta esto» _pensó Bella, y casi se reía por la emoción.

—Más rápido —dijo ella mientras la levantaba, sus ojos clavados en los de él.

Y no estaba solamente hablando del baile. Su contacto visual continuó mientras ellos comenzaron con los pasos nuevamente, cruzando el cuarto de un lado al otro, sus pies parejos a los de él. La volvió a inclinar y después la giró y, lentamente, dejó correr su mano por el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Bella cerró los ojos. Él se inclinó sobre ella, podía sentir su aliento contra su clavícula… la tensión de su cuerpo tan masculino.

—Por favor —ella pensó o lo dijo. No estaba segura cuál fue.

Él la subió rápidamente, su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, sus labios tan sólo a unos dolorosos milímetros de los de ella. Edward giró su cabeza ligeramente a un lado y ella sintió su aliento en su cuello nuevamente, y un ligero toque que bien podrían haber sido sus labios rozando su piel mientras susurraba:

—Dios, Bella, me encanta tu perfume.

Ella no estaba usando nada de eso.

Él se alejó abruptamente y corrió una de sus manos a lo largo de su cabello mientras ella lo observaba confundida. Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Haces que me sea muy difícil comportarme.

—Lo siento.

No estaba segura de qué había hecho y tampoco si en realidad lo sentía.

Él sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No debería. —Tomó un largo suspiro—. Yo no lo siento. Volvamos.

El ritmo del baile se estaba volviendo familiar para ella y esto ya no era tan sólo una lección, no era tan sólo una práctica. Estaba bailando con él porque le encantaba, le fascinaba la forma en que su cuerpo era un eco de sus movimientos, casi instintivamente, amaba los pasos intensos, rápidos, y los giros yuxtapuestos con movimientos lentos y sensuales en las inclinaciones.

—Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que tendrías talento para esto —susurró en su oído cuando su espalda estaba presionada contra él. Ella contuvo un gemido mientras su mano se deslizaba a su cadera—. Improvisar, ser capaz de anticipar el siguiente movimiento de tu pareja…

—Shh —respondió ella y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Eres tú, Edward._ Tú_ me hiciste querer bailar. Y no quiero jamás detenerme.

—Tenemos que hacerlo —contestó él con bastante renuencia, alejándose de sus brazos—. Al menos por hoy.

—Oh. —Bella fijó su mirada en el piso. Deseaba no haberlo hecho sentir incómodo.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi hermano —explicó—. Y le prometí que saldría con él y sus amigos.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que se diviertan.

Se acercó a la silla y recogió su abrigo. No se dio cuenta de que la había seguido hasta que casi choca contra él.

Edward estaba mirando la silla.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba.

—Tu ropa. Yo, um, la lavé. No quería que se estropeara al estar húmeda.

¿Acaso había una mirada preocupante en sus ojos? Pero lo que contestó fue:

—Gracias, Bella. No tenías que haber hecho eso.

Ella sacudió su mano.

—No fue ninguna molestia.

—¿Te puedo invitar a cenar mañana por la noche? ¿Para agradecerte?

Bella se enfrentaría a cuatro días sin Edward si no aceptaba, por lo que esperaba no haberse mostrado sobre excitada cuando accedió. Secretamente deseaba que él le diera otro beso cuando se fuera, pero en su lugar, le ofreció un abrazo que aceptó agradecida, acurrucándose contra su cálido pecho, hasta que él se alejó y le indicó a qué hora pasaría a por ella.

Ella le sonrió mientras salía por la puerta, aunque se paró unos momentos en el pasillo, tratando de pensar en algo que decir para hacerle saber lo mucho que esto significaba para ella. Las palabras no llegaron, así que se giró para retirarse, mirando a través de la ventana mientras pasaba.

Y ella lo vio buscando en el bolsillo del pantalón que lavó.

Después de reflexionarlo, ella había puesto el pasador de regreso al bolsillo, antes de doblar su ropa y meterla en la bolsa.

Ahora veía cómo él lo sacaba de ahí con una expresión de alivio y lo miraba, mientras que lo sostenía en la palma de su mano por un momento, poniéndolo, luego, en el bolsillo de su pantalón caqui.

Bella corrió, por temor a que la atrapara mirándolo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Dios, Bella, no tenía idea de que tu guardarropa hubiera empeorado tanto —se quejó Alice, pasando su vista rápidamente por la ropa colgada en el armario de Bella—. ¿No tienes _nada_ que no se vea como la ropa de un adolescente emo?

—Te dije que necesitaba ayuda —gruñó Bella—. Debiste haber traído algo.

—¿Dónde está la blusa que te di en nuestro cumpleaños?

—Ya la usé cuando vino la última vez.

Alice suspiró.

—Quítate la ropa.

Bella se giró a verla.

—¿Qué?

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó Alice—. Vamos a cambiar de vestuario. Esto no es lo que usaría en una cita, pero es mejor que las alternativas que tenemos.

Bella, obedientemente, se quedó sólo en ropa interior. Alice la miraba fijamente.

—¿No tienes nada más lindo?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—No va a ver mi ropa interior, Alice.

Su hermana alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás _segura_?

Bella abrió y cerró la boca. Rendida, buscó por sus cajones hasta encontrar un set de encaje que casi nunca usaba porque el tejido le molestaba en las piernas. Se cambió mientras Alice se quitaba el suéter rosa y pantalón negro que llevaba puesto, añadiendo sus zapatos a la pila de ropa, sin comentar nada. Tomó uno de los suéteres de la universidad de Bella y lo pasó sobre su cabeza.

—Me alegra haber recordado mi kit de maquillaje.

—No quiero verme como si me hubiera maquillado sólo para esto, Allie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nunca me ha visto con maquillaje. ¿No crees que parecería que estoy… bien… _intentando_?

—Cielos, no —respondió Alice secamente—. Pero no, seré muy sutil, lo prometo.

Bella la siguió al baño, donde Alice, expertamente, agregó algo de delineador y un toque de máscara de pestañas. Puso un suave rubor en las mejillas de Bella y la dejó lista.

Se examinó en el espejo y asintió mientras Alice peinaba su cabello en una trenza francesa, dejando que unos mechones quedaran libres alrededor de su rostro.

—Te ves hermosa —apreció Alice.

—Gracias —contestó Bella, apretando la mano de su hermana.

Alice sonrió.

—Yo no creé ese brillo o las estrellas en tus ojos.

Bella enrojeció un poco.

—Realmente me gusta —confesó.

—Sí, ya lo noté.

Alice la abrazó y llevó su kit de maquillaje a la sala, pero en vez de irse, mientras que Bella se ponía los zapatos de Alice, que eran botas negras de cuero con un tacón alto, Alice sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas de la alacena de la cocina y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Estará aquí en quince minutos —le recordó Bella.

—Lo sé.

Alice metió una patata en su boca.

—Chuu —protestó Bella—. Lárgate antes de que llegue.

—Nop. —Alice masticó con satisfacción—. De ninguna manera me perderé conocer a este tipo.

—Alice...

Pero simplemente la miró y se comió otra patata frita.

Bella se estaba desesperando.

—Vamos o te arrojo fuera.

Alice resopló.

—Voy a llamar a la policía.

—No, no lo harás. — Alice siguió comiendo—. Porque tendrías que hablar con ellos para presentar una denuncia.

Frustrada otra vez, Bella levantó sus manos, sacudiéndolas, y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Alice, frunciendo el ceño con odio hacia ella. Alice le ofreció el paquete y Bella tomó una, pero le dio vueltas entre sus dedos en lugar de comérsela.

—¿Crees que él se refería a una _cita_ cita?

Alice masticó y, silenciosamente, miró a su gemela por un momento.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —preguntó ella—. _Piensas_ demasiado. Obviamente le gustas, Bella. Hasta su ex novia te ha dicho eso. Y tengo que decir que cualquier hombre que tenga una ex-novia que hable muy bien de él… vale la pena conocerlo.

—No me da la impresión de que ellos estuvieran… ya sabes, realmente enamorados.

—¿Amigos con privilegios?

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a llamar a mamá para que me lave la boca con jabón?

—Voy a hacerlo yo misma —murmuró Bella.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Alice alegremente—. Tomé esa clase de Judo el verano pasado, ¿recuerdas?

Bella suspiró y mientras lo hacía hubo un leve golpe en la puerta. Ella se puso de pie tan rápido que se tropezó con la mesa de centro y cayó de golpe sobre la alfombra de la sala. Alice pasó por encima de ella y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hola! —dijo ella—. Tú debes ser Edward.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

Las piernas de Edward, vestido con pantalón gris oscuro, aparecieron ante su cara. Sus zapatos eran de cuero negro, pulidos con un brillo satinado. Él ayudó a una enrojecida Bella ponerse de pie, enviando a Alice una mirada de castigo. Ésta, imperturbable, se dejó caer en el sofá y siguió comiendo sus chips, viendo el programa con interés.

—Sí, estoy bien — murmuró Bella.

Pensó en la dicha que tenía cuando estaba en sus brazos, deslizándose por el suelo de madera del estudio, y casi suspiró. Se fijó en la chaqueta a juego que llevaba, con una camisa de seda negra debajo, y se imaginó cómo se sentiría deslizar sus manos sobre ella, sintiendo luego su piel caliente. Reprimió un escalofrío, con esfuerzo.

Edward miró a Alice con curiosidad.

—Mi hermana, Alice —explicó Bella—. Ella fue quien me inscribió en la clase —explicó dándole una dura mirada a Alice—. La cual fue _cancelada_, por cierto.

—Lo sé —afirmó Alice—. Acabo de encontrar el correo electrónico de la semana pasada. Lo siento. No lo había verificado desde hacía tiempo.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Encantado de conocerte, Alice —dijo Edward educadamente—. Bella, ¿estás lista para irnos?

—Sí, permíteme tomar mi abrigo.

Ella lo cogió de la percha en el armario del pasillo, y él lo tomó de sus manos para ayudarla a ponérselo. Bella se sonrojó cuando sus manos se detuvieron en sus hombros por un momento, y acariciaron sus brazos mientras él las retiraba. Miró a Alice, quien no se perdía detalle de nada. Los ojos de su hermana eran agudos, con interés, y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire.

—Buenas noches, Allie —dijo Bella, y Edward se dirigió a la puerta.

Él hizo una pausa para darle las buenas noches a Alice, y ella pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz de su hermana mientras le respondió. Estaba sorprendida de que Alice no le hubiera aprisionado y abrazado, con lo divertida que sonaba.

Un auto estaba estacionado junto a la acera, un muy brillante sedán europeo, elegante y sofisticado. Él abrió la puerta de Bella, primero, y la mantuvo así hasta que ella estuvo acomodada en el asiento de cuero, con sus piernas dentro. Cerró la puerta con firmeza y se fue hacia el lado del conductor. Bella observó rápidamente el interior, antes de que él llegara. Realmente este no era el tipo de auto que había esperado que Edward tuviese. Los pies descalzos y las camisetas la habían hecho pensar que probablemente tendría un viejo Beetle, o algo por el estilo. Este auto olía a nuevo, y parecía caro.

Edward se deslizó en el interior e introdujo la llave cuadrada en el encendido. Sonrió hacia ella.

—Cinturón.

—Oh. —Bella se lo colocó y puso el seguro. Él sacó el coche sin problemas de su tranquila calle—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Has probado alguna vez la comida sudamericana? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Era tan poco aventurera en el sentido culinario como lo era en cualquier otro aspecto de su vida.

—¿Estás dispuesta a darle una oportunidad?

Con él… cualquier cosa. Bella asintió con la cabeza y vio el brillo de sus dientes blancos mientras él volvía su atención a la carretera.

Su equipo de música tocaba suavemente de fondo, jazz lento que calmaba sus nervios. Bella se recostó en el asiento, mirando las luces de las tiendas pasar según llegaban a una parte más concurrida de la ciudad.

—No estaba seguro de que fueras a decir que vendrías —dijo Edward de repente.

Ella no podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio, pero él no sonrió burlonamente ni le lanzó una mirada pícara.

—Bella, lo que pasó en tu casa el otro día...

Ella contuvo el aliento. Si él iba a decir que se arrepentía… se hundiría en la miseria, así de simple.

—Yo no estaba seguro si era lo que querías. —Su voz era suave, y mantuvo la vista al frente.

Ella encontró su voz.

—Pensé… Ese baile de ayer...

—El tango es un baile sensual. Es fácil ser... atrapado en el momento.

—¿Es eso lo que te pasó? —preguntó ella.

Él giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—No.

Se quedaron en silencio. Bella tiró de la tela de su pantalón. Sus pómulos se sentían calientes, y estaba agradecida por la oscuridad que le permitía ocultarlo. Ella era una persona a la que usualmente no le importaba el silencio, pero éste parecía pesar más por el momento tan especial. Decidió hacer una pregunta acerca de él que llenaría muy bien este vacío.

—Edward, ¿cómo llegaste a ser bailarín?

—Un amigo mío se mató en un accidente de auto —dijo.

—Oh, lo siento —respondió Bella automáticamente, aunque no pudo ver la conexión.

—Gracias. Fue hace unos cuatro años. Él era vicepresidente de mercadeo de la compañía para la cual trabajaba. Yo era director financiero.

Bella le dio una mirada de asombro. El hombre que bailaba descalzo y saltaba en charcos ¿había sido miembro de la carrera de "ratas" corporativas?

Él se rió entre dientes, como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

—Sí, carrera corporativa y todo eso. Yo fui el director financiero más joven que contrató la compañía alguna vez. Comencé en la Oficina de Contabilidad y me abrí camino hasta la cima, centímetro a centímetro. Vivía para mi trabajo. Pasaba cada momento que podía en la oficina, dejándola sólo cuando el agotamiento me obligaba a tomar unas cuantas horas de sueño.

»Sin vida social, apenas veía a mi familia... Jacob era el único amigo que realmente tenía, y eso era simplemente porque nos veíamos a menudo en el trabajo. No creo que alguna vez lo hubiera visto fuera de allí.

Sonaba como una vida terriblemente vacía para Bella. Y entonces, un escalofrío corrió por sus venas al darse cuenta de que su propia vida estaba casi igual de vacía. Ella apenas escuchó sus siguientes palabras, pero se obligó a sí misma a volver al presente.

—Recibí una llamada en medio de la noche de que Jacob había tenido un accidente. Fui al hospital. Allí descubrí que había sido registrado con el nombre de su contacto de emergencia. Él no tenía a nadie más. Sin familia, sin seres queridos… Nadie en la sala de espera rezando por él, con la esperanza de una buena noticia cuando el doctor saliera de su cirugía. Nadie más que yo, alguien que nunca había conocido su segundo nombre hasta que lo vi en los formularios.

Edward suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, continuando:

—Fue surrealista. El doctor me estaba haciendo preguntas sobre el soporte vital y la donación de órganos, y yo no tenía ni idea de qué pensaba Jacob sobre eso. Pero yo era el que debía tomar esas decisiones porque no había nadie más.

»Hice los arreglos del funeral y decidí sobre sus bienes por las mismas razones. Fue el sepelio más triste en el que he estado, no porque una vida había sido cortada en la flor de la juventud, sino porque no había lágrimas. Todos movían sus cabezas y decían lo triste que era, elogiaban sus habilidades en los negocios, y se iban en silencio, de nuevo, a discutir ofertas propias conectados a la red, alrededor de su ataúd.

Bella estaba horrorizada, y su corazón le dolía por ese hombre al que nadie lloró. Pero ¿cómo sería su propio funeral? Sólo Alice y su familia; el resto serían los amigos de ellos, y estarían allí simplemente para mostrar su apoyo, no para decir un adiós personal a Bella. Ella estaba como Jacob: sin amigos, y lo vio con una dolorosa tristeza.

—Dejé mi trabajo al día siguiente —continuó Edward—. Tan pronto como llegué a casa esa noche, miré alrededor de mi apartamento, tan impersonal como una habitación de hotel y dije: «Esta no es la vida que quiero». Todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco, por supuesto. Me tomó un tiempo antes de decidir lo que quería hacer, y eso sólo ocurrió después de que me encontré con Tanya de nuevo.

Bella apretó los dientes ante la mención del nombre de Tanya.

—Habíamos estado en la misma clase de baile cuando éramos niños. Ella estaba leyendo en un banco del parque, donde me senté a descansar después de correr, y nos reconocimos inmediatamente. Empezamos charlando y antes de darme cuenta, yo le estaba hablando acerca de Jacob y la epifanía que había tenido. Le confesé que no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir después. Ella me preguntó qué era lo que más me había gustado en la vida antes de que la responsabilidad y la ambición nublaran mis deseos.

»Tal vez el volver a verla trajo todos los recuerdos, pero pensé en las clases de baile que mi madre me había hecho tomar cuando yo era pequeño. La mayoría de los niños en clase lo odiaba, pero yo lo amaba y continué todo el tiempo hasta que me fui a la universidad. Tomé algunas lecciones en el estudio para refrescarme, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tanya hablara bien de mí con la instructora. Ella me pidió que también fuera instructor. Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo que me gustaba, y Tanya sólo me sonrió y dijo: «Eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer.»

Edward puso la señal intermitente y frenó en la intersección. Bella levantó la vista y vio el restaurante en la esquina. El edificio era bajo y elegante, y no había un letrero de neón en la pared para anunciar su nombre. La sofisticación era intimidante.

—No te preocupes, te va a gustar —le aseguró Edward.

—Una nueva experiencia —murmuró Bella en voz baja mientras se volvía hacia el estacionamiento—. Alice dijo que necesitaba tener más de ellas.

—Y tiene razón —concordó.

Él estacionó el coche y abrió su puerta, pero cuando Bella cogió el asidero de la suya, él le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Nop, espera.

Rodeó el coche hasta el lado del pasajero y la abrió para ella con una sonrisa.

—Permíteme ser un caballero. Tengo pocas oportunidades.

Ella se rió y tomó el brazo que él le ofrecía mientras cruzaban el estacionamiento, y abrió la puerta para ella, de nuevo, cuando llegaron al restaurante.

Bella se sentía como si hubiera caído a través de una grieta de la realidad en una película de 1930 cuando entraron. Una pequeña orquesta tocaba en un escenario escalonado en el extremo de la enorme sala, y mesas redondas, cubiertas de manteles blancos, rodeaban una amplia pista de baile de parquet. Grandes fotografías en blanco y negro de viejas estrellas de películas de Hollywood en las paredes hacían hincapié en la decoración de estilo Art Deco.

El anfitrión saludó a Edward como a un viejo amigo y los llevó directo a una pequeña mesa en un lateral del salón, quitando el cartel de '_Reservado'_ del mantel blanco, mientras que Edward sacaba una silla para Bella. En la pared anterior, Marlene Dietrich los miraba con frialdad.

Durante toda la deliciosa comida, algunos amigos se detenían para saludar a Edward, echando curiosas miradas a Bella. Se sentía incómoda en su pantalón y suéter, la mayoría de ellos estaban en traje de noche, pero Edward presentó a Bella con el mismo tono que habría empleado si ella hubiera sido la princesa de Gales. La gente era muy amable y educada.

Bella se obligó a ser igualmente amistosa, aunque estaba segura de que su cara estaba roja como un tomate. «_Así es como se comienza»_, se dijo. Así era como la gente hacía amigos. Y ella se había hecho el propósito de probar cosas nuevas. Edward la sonrió, con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, y le apretó la mano debajo de la mesa. Esa mano en la de ella le dio más fuerza de lo que probablemente él se dio cuenta.

La comida fue una aventura. Los camareros trajeron grandes platos y les sirvieron los que fueron seleccionando. Uno de ellos llevaba una bandeja con carne asada, y cortaba rebanadas para cada comensal que quería un poco. Ella nunca había visto alguno de los alimentos que Edward le sugirió que probara. Era una sinfonía de nuevos sabores, y Edward era el conductor, explicando los ingredientes y mostrándole cómo mezclar los elementos de los platos correctamente.

Los nuevos sabores parecían a punto de estallar en sus papilas gustativas. Al final, Bella, sinceramente podría decir que fue la mejor comida que jamás había tenido, no sólo por la cocina, sino porque Edward estaba allí para compartirla con ella.

Agradablemente satisfecha, ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla y estaba a punto de preguntarle si había postre cuando las luces bajaron de intensidad en la zona del comedor. Ella miró a Edward y él le explicó:

—El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

—¿Espectáculo?

—Baile —dijo—. Tango. Pensé que te gustaría.

Los comensales se volvieron un poco, girando sus sillas para una mejor vista. El hombre en la mesa delante de ellos era alto y ancho de hombros. Bella estiró el cuello para tratar de ver a su alrededor.

—Aquí —dijo Edward, y sin más preámbulos, la tomó de su silla y la colocó en su regazo. Su ángulo y la diferencia de unos cuantos centímetros de altura le dieron una visión clara de la pista, pero eso sólo fue después de que pudiera relajarse. Ella no se había sentado en el regazo de nadie desde que era una niña y ellos estaban en un espacio público. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención a ellos.

Una mujer entró a la pista con la gracia de una gacela. Su cabello negro contrastaba maravillosamente con su vestido rojo fuego, abierto de un lado hasta la cadera. Se detuvo en el centro, pareciendo ignorar los aplausos de la audiencia. Levantó sus brazos y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos mirando hacia la distancia.

Edward se incorporó un poco y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Ella quería apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, pero algo la detuvo. Una duda, tal vez.

La pequeña orquesta comenzó a tocar y un hombre se unió a la mujer que, estática, esperaba. Vestido todo de negro era un magnífico contraste para el brillante color escarlata de su pareja. Como si fueran dos mitades de un mismo todo, comenzaron a moverse a través de la pista de baile, sus pasos perfectamente sincronizados. Bella se quedó mirando con asombro los elaborados remolinos y caídas que realizaron.

—Él está enamorado de ella —murmuró Edward en su oído. Su cálido aliento acarició su piel, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para reprimir un escalofrío de placer. El deslizó un dedo suavemente por su brazo—. ¿Ves cómo la toca, cómo sus manos permanecen en su piel? Y sus ojos la siguen no a causa del baile, sino porque él no puede mirar hacia otro lado.

La respiración de Bella se dificultó en su garganta. Sintió los labios de Edward trazar la curva de su oreja, y esta vez, la hizo estremecer.

—Ella no está segura —la susurró—. ¿Lo ves? Hay vacilación en su postura. Ella no puede ceder plenamente a su abrazo, porque no está segura de sus sentimientos.

Ahora que él lo había señalado, podía verlo. Era increíblemente sutil, porque ambos bailarines estaban bien preparados y con talento, pero el tango era un baile de pasión y eso faltaba entre ellos. Para el hombre, era un baile de nostalgia agridulce.

Tan espectacular como eran los bailarines, fue el resto del espectáculo, pero Bella apenas lo vio, a pesar de que aplaudió junto con el público. Su mente estaba volando, y no ayudaba los pequeños toques que Edward le daba… los dedos que trazaban su brazo, el ligero roce de sus labios en su oreja cuando la hablaba, el calor de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche, Bella se frotó los brazos a causa del aire frío. Se maldijo por confiar en el errático clima de otoño cuando ella sabía lo que podía pasar.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Edward.

No esperó una respuesta. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció a ella. El calor de su cuerpo estaba en el tejido y ella se acurrucó alegremente en él. Era como si te abrazaran. Olfateó el cuello, disimuladamente, mientras Edward abría la puerta del coche. Olía a él, y ella quería hundirse en su aroma.

Abrió la puerta y ella se deslizó dentro, metiendo sus congeladas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Tocó algo y frunció ligeramente el ceño, sacándolo con sus dedos sólo para estar segura. Era su pasador. Las piedras brillaron en las bajas y pálidas luces del estacionamiento. Rápidamente lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo antes de que él abriera la otra puerta.

Su viaje a casa en el coche fue silencioso, pero el interior del corazón y la mente de Bella, era una cacofonía de deseo, miedo y emociones que ella era reacia a llamar por sus nombres reales. Pensó en la historia que él le había contado camino al restaurante, y la determinación eliminó la confusión en su mente. Ella no iba a ser como Jacob, que murió sin haber vivido. El pensamiento fue increíblemente liberador, fue como cuando el viento ha disminuido en un lago turbulento, y las olas se calman en las aguas tan ligeras y claras como el cristal.

Bella hizo una pausa para reflexionar, porque se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegar a un momento importante en su vida, un momento que debía ser memorizado y apreciado: había decidido cambiar el curso de su destino. La vida le había preguntado si quería sentarse fuera o bailar, y Bella eligió bailar. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, disfrutando de la increíble sensación de libertad, de alegría.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y se inclinó para darle un beso. Bella deslizó su mano alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia abajo de modo que sus labios tocaron los suyos mientras hablaba.

—Edward, no estoy indecisa.

Él se echó hacia atrás. Sus ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en los de ella. No le preguntó: _«¿Estás segura?» _Debido a que era algo que podía ver en sus ojos. Ella estaba segura. Más segura que nada en su vida. Tanto que si no aceptaba lo que él le estaba ofreciendo, si ella no bailaba cuando la vida le ofrecía la oportunidad… ella lo lamentaría por el resto de sus días.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato. Su último muro cayó, y ella se abrió a él, con el corazón desnudo ante sus ojos, comunicándole mucho más de lo que las palabras pueden decir.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Bella tomó las llaves del bolsillo lateral de su bolso. Buscó a tientas la correcta y las dejó caer dos veces antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. En ambas ocasiones, Edward las recogió para ella antes de que pudiera doblarse a tomarlas. Enrojecida, abrió la puerta y él la siguió al interior.

Bella buscó el interruptor de la luz, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlo cuando él, de repente, la tomó en sus brazos contra la pared, su boca saqueó la de ella con ansias. Sus manos se deslizaron por la varonil espalda, sintiendo los músculos duros debajo de la seda, tal como ella había soñado hacer sólo unas horas antes.

El empujó la chaqueta de sus hombros, y la dejó caer al suelo. Sus manos buscaron la piel por debajo del borde de su suéter, empujándolo hacia arriba. Ella gimió contra sus labios y se detuvo, mirando hacia el pasillo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por la corta distancia a su habitación. Allí, él la abrazó y besó como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento y ella fuera su única fuente de aire. Bella agarró su espalda, clavando los dedos furiosamente en su piel. Edward se apartó un poco para desabrocharse la camisa y quitarse los zapatos, y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para dar un tirón en su camiseta.

—No, quiero hacer eso yo —dijo Edward, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella para detenerla.

Ella soltó la prenda y pasó sus manos por los suaves contornos de su pecho, debajo de su camisa abierta, y la empujó por los hombros. Cuando se inclinó para ayudarla con sus zapatos, ella no pudo evitar mordisquear el músculo de la parte superior de su hombro.

Le quitó su ropa, pero, poco a poco, deteniéndose para besar cada centímetro de piel que él revelaba. Bella estaba impaciente por verlo, pero él esperó hasta que yaciera desnuda sobre el edredón antes de quitarse el resto de sus propias ropas. Ella se quedó mirando su cuerpo, temblando, absorbiendo su belleza con los ojos. Se sentía como si tocarlo fuera un honor, una obra de arte bajada de su pedestal para ella explorarla.

Nada se había sentido así, nunca. Cada sentido ardía cuando sus manos y labios la adoraban, suaves gemidos entre besos, jadeos según los nervios disparaban ráfagas de placer. Ella escuchó el crujido de papel romperse antes de que su peso se posara sobre ella, y el agitado corazón de Bella se aceleró aún más. Contuvo el aliento, esperando el momento, un momento que ella sabía sería uno de los más significativos de su vida. Ya no había duda de que su corazón le pertenecía a él… y ahora su cuerpo lo haría también.

—Bella, ¿alguna vez tú…? —preguntó con la voz ahogada por los besos.

Ella trató de despejar su cabeza lo suficiente para hablar.

—Yo... sí. En la universidad. No estás decepcionado, ¿verdad?

Algunos hombres querían ser los únicos en haber estado en la vida de una mujer, pero ella no pensó que Edward fuera así.

Él sonrió, con una sonrisa tan dulce que su corazón dolía.

—No, sólo me alegro de que no te voy a hacer daño.

Y entonces ya no hubo más necesidad de palabras. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y permanecieron unidos en una silenciosa comunicación mientras sus cuerpos se fundían y bailaban juntos. Y era tan hermoso, tan _correcto_, como volver a casa después de un viaje que no sabía que había tomado. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella, lágrimas que él limpió besándolas con una sonrisa… porque las entendía.

Más tarde, él se escabulló hacia el baño, y Bella tomó su camisa de seda del piso, colocándosela encima de su piel desnuda. Él regresó, vestido con una camiseta y el pantalón de sudadera que ella le había dado el día que jugaron bajo la lluvia; Bella había olvidado que los colgó en el baño. Eso la hizo sonreír al verlos.

Ella se deslizó de la cama para ir al baño. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando pasaron uno al lado del otro, y se convirtió en un pequeño baile entre ellos. Se estrecharon las manos, sus dedos deslizándose unos a través de otros, recorriendo el camino, demorándose hasta que se separaron.

Cuando ella regresó, él la estaba esperando en la cama, las mantas echadas hacia abajo para ella, con los brazos abiertos para un abrazo. Fue alegremente hacia ellos y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Afuera, había empezado a llover y escucharon el repiqueteo de las gotas en la ventana, mientras que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban con la cadencia del sueño.

Mientras iba cayendo en el sueño, recordó que Alice vendría por la mañana para llevarla a desayunar. Conociéndola, usaría su llave y entraría sin llamar y, cuando Bella no lo esperara, asomaría la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio. Los vería entrelazados, juntos, y Bella se imaginó la sonrisa que ella tendría. Eso la hizo sonreír también mientras se alejó, flotando en un sueño del futuro y un baile por venir.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Un año más tarde._

Alice murmuró alrededor de las horquillas que tenía en la boca.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas elegido una canción country para tu primer baile.

Bella se miraba en el espejo mientras Alice, ingeniosamente, recogía secciones de su pelo como zarcillos, cayendo alrededor de su velo. En la parte frontal de su cabello estaba su pasador de mariposa, su «algo viejo». Alice lamentaba que Bella hubiera «perdido» el otro, por lo que le dejó su propio par para el «algo prestado» de Bella. Ellos brillaban contra los rizos apilados de su oscuro cabello.

El otro pasador estaba en el bolsillo del novio, donde siempre estuvo. Cuando era el turno de Bella para lavar la ropa, ella siempre se aseguraba de reemplazar el pasador en el bolsillo del pantalón. Era un dulce, silencioso secreto entre ellos dos. Pero Bella y Edward rara vez necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

—Es importante —dijo Bella.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Tanya entró. Ella estaba resplandeciente con un esmoquin, sus rizos, rubio fresa, rebotando alrededor de los hombros. Le había dicho a Edward que si iba a ser la «mejor padrino» debía vestirse para la ocasión, aunque debajo de los pantalones, unos altos tacones puntiagudos se asomaran cuando caminaba.

—Finalmente, trajeron tu ramo —le dijo a Bella, dejando la caja sobre la mesa. Alice la abrió rápidamente y examinó críticamente las flores que se encontraban dentro.

—Gracias, Tanya —respondió Bella, y se refería a mucho más que tan sólo la entrega del ramo. Tanya le había mostrado a Edward el camino, lo enseñó a bailar, y luego, lo dejó ir en busca de su destino.

Tanya sonrió, un poco nostálgica tal vez, besando a Bella en la mejilla. Y se fue, dejando un rastro de su perfume.

Alice volvió su atención al cabello de Bella y su elección de música.

—Puede ser significativo, pero aún así... ¿Por qué no un tango? Eso sería aún más significativo.

Debido a que los invitados a la boda no disfrutarían del estado en el que, por lo general, dicho baile los dejaba, pero Bella no le iba a decir eso. Ellos, a veces, entraban al estudio por la noche a bailar, y Edward iluminaba la sala con cientos de velas. Incluso le había regalado un traje de baile, ceñido, un vestido negro con una alta abertura hasta el muslo, adornado con lentejuelas, a pesar de que rara vez lo llevaba puesto por mucho tiempo.

Se conformó con decir:

—Esto es lo que queríamos.

Alice suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que sea que te haga feliz. Es tu día.

Alice colocó el velo. Ella tiró y acomodó hasta hacer que cada pliegue se viera perfecto.

—Espero que el hecho de que mi madre se haya ido por tanto tiempo a hablar con los del servicio de comida no sea una mala señal.

Bella no estaba preocupada. Sin importar lo que pasara, iba a ser un día perfecto.

—Mamá dijo que ella siempre pensó que tú serías la primera en casarse.

Alice resopló.

—No estoy interesada. Estoy teniendo demasiada diversión como para atarme.

Otro golpe en la puerta.

La persona esperaba que abrieran para ser admitido, por lo que Alice escupió las horquillas y fue a abrir.

El hermano de Edward, Jasper, estaba esperando al otro lado, vestido con el traje que su madre había insistido que se pusiera, aunque Edward le había argumentado a Jasper que usara lo que fuera de su agrado. Su pelo rubio echado hacia atrás recogido en una cola de caballo. Su exasperante madre había tratado de meter las hebras púrpura, verde y rojo por debajo de su pelo sin teñir, con distintos niveles de éxito.

Alice lo miró boquiabierta silenciosamente.

Ella aún no había conocido a Jasper en ninguna de las reuniones familiares. De alguna manera, sus horarios siempre habían parecido hacer que se perdieran uno del otro, pero ella había oído hablar mucho de él, sobre todo a su madre, quien amaba a sus dos hijos con fiereza, pero que no entendía los caminos que habían tomado. Ella, bromeando, reprendió a Edward en una ocasión que intentó influenciar a Jasper a abandonar la escuela de medicina por una carrera en la música, pero no podía negar que ambos eran mucho más felices a causa de sus elecciones.

—¿Alice? —Bella preguntó.

—Yo… Eh… Tú… —balbuceó Alice, y su rostro se tornó rojo escarlata. Ella miró abajo, hacia la alfombra. Bella quedó fascinada al ver a su confiada y extrovertida hermana, cambiar repentinamente papeles con ella.

Jasper la sonrió, y le dijo su nombre. Alice tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y la estrechó, luciendo aturdida, como si él la hubiera golpeado entre los ojos. Jasper entró en la habitación y extendió un pedazo de papel a Bella.

—Edward te envía una nota.

Bella le dio las gracias y la desdobló para leer su contenido antes de colocarla con las demás, en el pequeño bolsillo cosido debajo de la cintura de su vestido. Edward y sus notas de amor... Las escondía por toda la casa y se las enviaba a ella durante el día mientras él estaba enseñando. Había cambiado sus clases, dijo que no quería bailar un tango con nadie más. Bella guardada cada una de sus declaraciones de amor.

Alice todavía se veía estupefacta. Jasper se volvió hacia ella y le dijo que fue agradable conocerla. Luego tomó su mano y le dio una cortés reverencia, dejando un beso en la parte posterior de la misma. Alice no se movió, incluso después de que él cerrara la puerta al irse.

Bella se sentó en su silla con una sonrisa.

Otro baile comenzaba… y ella no podía esperar para verlo.

_~ Fin~_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_**I Hope You Dance**_**, LeeAnn Womack**

**Cantautores** : Mark D. Sanders, Tia Sillers, MCA Nashville

**Nota de la autora**: Esta historia fue escrita para el «Stand Up 4 Katalina» (Levantémonos por Katalina), el cual fue capaz de recaudar casi $13 000 para la investigación del cáncer, en honor a Katalina Roseph.

El abrumador éxito de la recaudación de fondos es sólo un ejemplo de por qué amo tanto este fandom y me siento honrada de ser parte de él. La alegría de Katalina en vida y su espíritu invencible fueron mi inspiración.

Katalina falleció el 3 de marzo de 2013, rodeada de sus amigos y familiares.

Gracias a mis betas, Jmolly y Ladylibre , cuya aportación ha mejorado mucho esta historia.

(1) Canción: «I hope you dance».

(Espero que tú bailes)

Espero que nunca pierdas tu sentido de la admiración  
Te hartes de comer pero que siempre tengas hambre  
Nunca puedas tomarte un simple respiro porque sí  
Dios prohibe el amor siempre que te deje las manos vacías  
Espero que aún te sientas pequeña cuando estás junto al océano  
Cada vez que una puerta se cierra yo espero que una se abra  
Prométeme que tendrás fe en las muchas posibilidad de tener éxito  
Y cuando tengas la opción de bailar o no bailar…

Espero que tú bailes…  
Espero que tú bailes…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Es preciosa, ¿no? Me encantó :) Gracias a las chicas de FFAD :*


End file.
